The story of my unrequited love
by Miki2XD5
Summary: Cagalli is a normal teenager who is experiencing her first love with a certain someone. However, the only problem is it is one-sided and a secret, afraid to take a risk to break relationships with people whom she is close with. How does Cagalli solve this? Will her love ever be mutual? Read this to know what will happen. (This is based on Cagalli's point of view.)
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

There is this guy whom I like, he sits beside me. He is the bestfriend of my brother, he is the prince of the school. He, may not know it but I know his secret. But, I can't tell him that. He always seems near but far, well at least his heart is. I'm sure he just sees me as the girl who is the sister of his bestfriend and the girl who sits beside him, basically an acquaintance, maybe not acquaintance but friend simply friend. So, how did I come to like this guy. When did I start?

…

Start of school year.

Inside this big school all students were gathered in the auditorium, it is a tradition in this high school, that everyone is welcomed or welcomed back again before the whole year starts. It's my freshman year, I used to study in an all-girls school, up until my middle school I live with my aunt and her husband, they offered me a scholarship there, so I accepted especially because it would help with burden of tuition and all, plus my auntie lives in the area, so my parents accepted but the condition was just until middle school. So, I was away from my parents ever since grade school, and we only see each other during holidays, but it was okay. On the other hand my twin brother lived with my parents Ulen and Via Hibiki, ever since. My, parents are both well-known scientist, so obviously both of us were smart but it's my brother who's more superior, but just like him I'm smarter than most. That's also the reason why I'm not that shock to know he is the batch representative, meaning the smartest person in the whole freshmen batch, having the highest test score.

The principal, Mrs. Gladys went up the stage and greeted us "Welcome to all the new students and welcome back to the returnees for this school year. I am your principal Talia Gladys, but please just call me Mrs. Gladys. So, to all the freshmen who passed this schools entrance exam, congratulations for passing one of the country's top high schools. Surely, you won't regret choosing this school, for here we make sure to develop of high quality and caliber students, who will soon serve as possible leaders of the country or maybe of the world. We, also make sure that majority if not all students can pass their designated college or university entrance exam. Now, without further ado I would like to call our dearest school chairman Mr. Gilbert Durandal."

A man with long wavy hair, came up the stage and all students clapped in respect to the chairman, "Thank you Talia, for the wonderful introduction, I guess there is no more need to introduce myself. Well, in behalf of the whole staff of this wonderful Destiny High school, I personally welcome everyone. I hope that your time here at this school will be enjoyed to the fullest, but of course still being in track of your studies and still getting good grades. So, now I would like to announce the batch representative for our new batch of freshmen. Let me call Mr. Kira Hibiki, for he got a score of 478/500, in the entrance test."

My brother went up the stage, he looked dignified but I know that he is still a crybaby, well were fraternal twins so we really don't look alike, we can't even be considered twins because we don't have anything in common physically, and even in behavior, because Kira is more gentle while I'm not, but I still love him even though he's like that, and as a sibling I'm so proud of him. Believe it or not, he may seem like someone who doesn't have his way with girls but actually when it comes to the love department even there he is superior, he already had two girlfriends, I think his first love was the one named Flay Allster, I have met her once but I never liked her, so yeah, I don't vote for her to be my future in-law. Though during his 1st year of middle school they broke up because she has to leave him to go to another country, they've been together since he was in fifth grade, but yeah thankfully, she left him but like they say first loves never die, but still I don't like her cause she has a nasty attitude and she's very possessive of him, she even gets jealous of me, even though I'm his sister. Oh, well let's forget about her, now his current girlfriend is named Lacus Clyne, I never met her but I heard she's very pretty and she also studies here, so I might have a chance to meet her in person. From what I heard in their middle school she was considered as an angelic goddess, the perfect housewife cause not only is she smart, she is also very talented she even has an angelic voice, and the only flaw she has is that she isn't good with sports or anything physical. I imagine her to be very girly the total opposite of a certain someone. My, brother told me that it was Lacus who confessed to him during their graduation, but he rejected her, poor Lacus, but he said she didn't give up until finally he gave in and accepted her, during vacation.

My brother was now saying his speech, he actually asked me to help him write it, and to memorize, so as his sister of course how could I not help him. "So, uhm, hi to everyone I am Kira Hibiki your batch representative. I'm honestly very honored to be given the title, so to my fellow batchmates, I hope we could enjoy out time here to the fullest. Congratulations, to everyone. I hope we could all be friends throughout our stay here. So, that's all but before I end my speech I would like to thank my sister for helping me make this speech. She's that girl over there with blonde shoulder-length hair. My twin sister Cagalli Yula Hibiki."

Holy crap, geez Kira thank you for pointing at me, now I'm the center of attention. Urggh I really hate this, now what do I do? "Uhm, hi." Ugh, so embarrassing why do I have to wave, like a beauty queen. Now, I'm blushing I really hate this, I'm so having Kira payback later.

…

At the classroom

After the ceremony, all students were asked to go to their respective classrooms, to meet their homeroom teachers and classmates. I sat in the corner next to the window, thankfully I'm classmates with my brother, his bestfriend and his girlfriend. So, at least I know someone from this class. I think most of the people at this school came from the same middle school as my brother. So, I'm probably sure I going to feel out of place. I'm just sitting here, my hands on my desk, while a place my hand on my face just staring at the window. I'm bored, I can see most of them know each other so obviously it's easy to make friends.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Miriallia Haww. What's your name?" A auburn colored hair, girl approached me and talked to me, she gave me her hand for a handshake, near her is a blonde tan guy, must be her boyfriend.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Hibiki, nice to meet you too." I replied, and shook her hands.

"Oh, so you must be Kira's sister, the one he mentioned a while ago, I couldn't see you back then. So you're the famous sister of Kira, he always talks about you even back then. It's really nice to finally meet you." She, must be one of my brother's friends. She gave me a hug after.

She pulled the guy near her closer, and started to introduce him "Oh, yeah this guy is my boyfriend he is also one of Kira's friends, his name is….." The guy cut her off and said "Miri, let me introduce myself, Hi, I'm Dearka Elsman." He also gave me his hand, and I shook it also. So, they are really a couple. "Oh, nice to meet you too." However, now that you mention is there are lots of people who are already a couple, in these class. I can see a brunette with a silver-haired man and a girl with Magenta hair and a guy with black hair together. Everyone, is coupled up already, no doubt everyone knew one another even before school started.

"So, Cagalli what school did you come from?" Miriallia asked me

"Well, I come from Rouge Academy for girls." I answered back

"Oh, that famous all-girls school for rich kids, wow that's amazing but why did you come here, isn't that school far from here." She replied back

"Well, they gave me a scholarship back there, I studied there until I was in middle school, cause my parents said that I should have my high school here in the city. Plus, I live with our aunt Caridad Yamato and her husband, they were guardians there." I explained

"Hmm, I see but welcome here, I guess you can see by now everyone is very familiar with each other already. As, you can see everyone here comes from the same middle school, so more or less everyone knows each other already or is familiar with one another." She told me

I knew it, everyone is familiar with each other I feel so out of place, I took a deep sigh. And Miriallia noticed

"But, hey don't worry everyone here is very welcoming and nice so you won't feel out of place. Oh, yeah you can just call me Miri. You, can just call me if you have a hard time fitting in. I'll help you." She encouraged me and smiled

"Thanks" I smiled back.

After, my talk with Miri she returned to some of her friends with Dearka. And once again I'm alone in the room. Just, then someone opened the door to the classroom it was my brother, and beside him is a girl with pink wavy long hair. She must be Lacus, so the news weren't kidding when they said she looked like a goddess. So, they weren't exaggerating when they said that. Well, she seems nice compared to the other one so I'm fine with her as long as she's nice and he's happy.

My brother who was talking to some of his former schoolmates, noticed me looking at the window then greeted me from afar "Cagalli!" He, said while waving his hands up high. He then rushed towards my side leaving behind his pretty girlfriend. He, suddenly hugged me "How are you? Have you made any new friends yet?" Kira asked me.

"Well, I guess I made two new acquaintances, but I'm not so sure about them being my friend, cause I don't know them that well." I said

"Who are they?" He asked again

"It's Miriallia Haww and Dearka Elsman, it was Miri who approached me, she was nice and seems energetic." I said

"That's good." He replied "Oh, yeah have you met Lacus? My new girlfriend?"

"No, not yet, is she the girl you came with?" I asked

He nodded then quickly called Lacus. "Oh, this is Lacus Clyne, my new girlfriend. Lacus, this is my twin sister, Cagalli Yula Hibiki." He introduced us both to each other.

"Hey, I'm Cagalli. Nice to finally meet you." I greeted her

"Oh, it's good to make your acquaintance, my name is Lacus Clyne." She greeted back

She really is girly in every way even her speaking pattern, it's too formal.

"Oh, by the way, Lacus have you seen Athrun?" Kira asked her

"Athrun? If I remember he said some upperclassman called him. I think she's gonna confess to him." She told him

"Already?! But isn't it just the first day?" Kira was shocked

"Well, you know Athrun he really is charming. So, no doubt even in here he's famous among girls." She laughed while saying it.

"Athrun? Who's Athrun, the name sounds familiar where did I hear it from?" I thought.

"Who's Athrun?" I suddenly blurted out

"Cagalli how can you forget, Athrun is my bestfriend since grade school, don't I always mention him to you?" He reminded me

"Oh, so that's why his name is so familiar." I remembered, but I can't remember his face I think I just met him twice and that was a long time ago. I can't remember what he looks like anymore.

"I think I haven't mention before but Athrun and Lacus have known each other much longer than I know him. They're what you called childhood friends. Their houses are just beside each other even their rooms are near the other. Lacus, you said that your houses are so close that you just sometimes come inside his room through the balcony of his room right?" He mentioned this to me

"Oh, well yes it's true, it's so near that it's easy to see what the other is doing and it's so easy to come across the private room of us two." She told me

"So, Lacus you also went to the same grade school us those two?" I asked her

"No, unfortunately, I was studying in a different school from them. It was an all-girls school just like yours, but it's not as grand as your school. I only met Kira during middle school. Though the two of us only became close during our last year of middle school for both of us were class representatives. But, you know your brother was so hard to get, because he was so naïve about others feelings." She pouted at him

"Well, what did you like about my naïve and crybaby brother?" I was teasing him

"Cagalli!" He shouted feeling somehow irritated at me

"Well, honestly it's because, I don't know there's a lot to like about him" She smiled at him

Kira was blushing when suddenly a man with blonde hair that looks like in his early thirties came inside the classroom. "Goodmorning, class I'm your homeroom teacher Mu La Flaga." He, started writing his name in the board. "Okay, so first of all though you've already been welcomed at ceremony, I would like to welcome you all again in the prestigious school. So, to start off I'm gonna check attendance starting with…."

Sir La Flaga, started checking our attendance according to family name.

"Miss Cagalli Yula Hibiki?" He said my name and I raised my hand and said present. Good thing he called my name before I felt the urge to g to the restroom. So, I stood up from my table and went out to the back door. I was looking around the school, truthfully it is really big and all the amenities are complete, they have a gym, basketball court, tennis, badminton court. A field for both football and baseball, an Olympic sized pool and a grand auditorium, which was really legitimately grand it's as if you're inside the famous opera house. I heard all plays, shows and ceremonies are held there, and also other events like school parties. Just thinking about it excites me.

After, finding the restroom and washing my hands and stuff, I went to look for the room. Wait, where was it again? This school is so huge, I forgot where it is. They have signs for bathrooms but not for rooms. Crap, where do I go? Left or right? I just followed the sign for the bathroom but I forgot where the room is. I hope someone like maybe an upperclassman, or teacher or just anyone to help me find my room. While I was panicking a student he was taller than me he had beautiful emerald eyes, and beautiful midnight blue hair. But he seems to be in a rush, why? When he was coming near my direction, I suddenly approached him to ask but he suddenly pinned me in wall.

"Hey! Why…." He suddenly cut me off, signaling to just keep quiet for awhile. This pervert! I made a wrong choice to approach him. Dammit, both of his hands where on the wall and I was stuck inside between his two arms. I saw two girls, they seem older than me, they seem to be searching for someone, maybe it's him, maybe that's why he was asking me to keep silent. When they passed by us they didn't seem to notice us. After, they disappeared in our direction, he finally let me go. I wanted to get angry at him but...

"I'm so sorry Miss. I was trying to escape those two, they kept on chasing me, I'm going to be late but they're too stubborn to let me go. I never meant to pin you down." He apologized

I just ignored what he did but I can still feel my face hot, especially when he pinned me down are faces are just inches from each other, we both can feel each other's breath, plus the fact that he's so handsome, but I can feel that he wasn't lying so I forgave him "Well, okay I understand I just hope you won't do that again." though it might not happen again.

Having the chance to find someone, he also seems to be some upperclassman, so I grab the opportunity to ask him "Hey, uhm Mister, is it okay in return if you can give me the directions to room 1-A?" I asked

"Oh, how about I come with you there." He suggested

"Okay." I answered, though it was very nice of him to even lead the way. So we went left and then on the last classroom, we finally reached our destination. I opened the back door I was about to say thank you but I was shock to know that he was also a freshman like me, much more a classmate. I really thought he was older.

"Uhm, aren't you coming inside?" He asked

"Oh, yeah thanks by the way." I said

"No, problem, so you're my classmate." He told me

"Well, unexpectedly yes." I said

When I was about to return to my seat, I was shock to know two things.

"Well, are you supposed to be….." Sir La Flaga was reading the list of students "Athrun Zala?"

"Yes, sir?" He replied

He's Athrun! No way, so he was my brother's bestfriend. I totally forgot about him

"It's Mu La Flaga, Sir La Flaga for shortm kiddo." Sir La Flaga said

"Ah, yes Sir La Flaga, uhm sir, where do I seat?" Athrun asked

"You seat, next to Miss Cagalli Yula Hibiki. That girl on the corner next to the window, the one with short blonde hair, you know your very lucky Mr. Zala, I was about to mark you absent, but don't push your luck Kid. " Sir La Flaga reprimanded him

"That will do sir." He answered

Oh my gosh, not only is he my classmate, he is also my seatmate. What destiny is this? Are the gods playing with me? He finally found his seat, and greeted me.

"So, your name is Cagalli?" He asked me

"Uh, yeah, that's me so you're Athrun." I replied

"Yeah, and Hibiki, so you must Kira's sister then."

"Yep, that's me his rowdy sister Cagalli. So, you're the Athrun who was his bestfriend, we met twice right?" I reminded him

He was thinking, "Oh, yeah I think but that was a long time ago, during summer right?"

"Was it summer I don't remember. I'm so sorry I don't have sharp memory." I told him

"It's okay, but nice to meet you again Cagalli, and sorry for what I did awhile ago I never really intended to drag along the mess." He apologized again

"Uhm, it's okay. You helped me anyways." I forgave him again

"Well I hope we have a nice year together both as classmate and seatmate." He gave his hand to me

"Oh, I hope the same too. " And I shook his hand.

…

Little did I know back then that it was the start of everything, I never expected something that in the future that I will like someone I know who was so distant.

* * *

A/N New fanfiction and first AU of my Gundam seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I hope you guys liked the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny

Chapter 2

The first day has ended, I made friends with the rest of the class well with the help of my brother and Lacus. He asked me if I became friends with Athrun, and I said I guess. Kira, was once again the class representative but not with Lacus anymore, because it seems that Lacus joined the school choir. He said I could go home ahead of him. So, that's what I did. On my way one the school gates, someone called my name.

"Cagalli!" someone shouted, the voice seems familiar I turn around finding out that it was Athrun, curiosity crept over me, why would he call me? He, finally catch up with me, he was breathing heavy.

"Finally, I catch up with you. Sorry, to bother you but Kira asked me to walk you home everytime he can't come home with you, I should walk you." He explained

"Wait, what?!" I said angrily, he can't do that he is so overprotective even though I'm the older one. "Why would he ask that of you? I know you're his bestfriend but isn't it a little bit too much?" I said to him

"Well, honestly I'm okay with it." He smiled

"But won't I be a bother to you? I mean you might leave farther than me." I said

"Actually, you guys just leave in another block on our left, so it's just a 10 minute walk from my house to your guys. And you're not really familiar with this city right?" He said it with concern

"Okay, I give up. As long as you're okay with it, then let's go. By the way I'm so sorry for you having an overprotective bestfriend, that he has to drag you with this." I apologized

"Like I said its okay, no worries. Plus, it's nice to have a going-home-buddy" he said with a smile, we then started walking to the train station.

…

We are now inside the train, the school is just five stations away plus it only takes about 15 minutes, Athrun said I could take the seat, so I did, he was just there infront of me holding one of the safety handrails. He is so nice, I'm pretty sure his girlfriend is very lucky. Wait?! What about his girlfriend?

"Uhm, hey is your girlfriend okay with this? And does she even know about this?" I timidly asked

Judging from his face he was shock by the unexpected question "Well, I don't have one, so there's no problem." He answered

He's single?! No way, I mean he seems so gentlemanly and nice, plus he is smart and handsome. Basically, he is perfect so why?

"Oh, but you seem popular. Lacus even mentioned there were upperclassmen who were confessing to you. Could it be possible it was that person you were trying to avoid this morning?" I asked

"Well, yeah, but I always reject them, true enough I have receive thousands of confessions, but I don't like one of them. Maybe, that's why they think I'm cold." He chuckled

"Is it because they are not your type? Or because all of them are ugly?" I joked

"Well, I'm not really judging based on appearance, and I don't have any particular types." He explained

"Then, is it because you like someone?" The moment I said that he was suddenly shock, it was as if I hit the bull's eye. But he just avoided the question "Look, it's our stop next." The whole way walk back was silent, it was the awkward kind. No, one talked. Maybe I should've never asked that one. The silence just ended when we reached my house.

"Uhm, were here." He said

"Yeah, um thanks." I said then I went inside the house but before I could

"You're welcome. Well see you then." He bid bye.

I waved back, then went straight inside.

…

Inside the house

I placed my shoes in the rack of shoes near the door, and got my house slippers. I greeted "I'm back." I saw my mom cooking dinner, and my dad watching the evening news in the living room.

"Welcome back, Cagalli, dinner will be done soon. Where's your brother?" My mom greeted

"Kira, he's still at school, he said he had a meeting with the rest of the class representatives from other sections." I replied

"Okay." My mom said

"You must be tired, I'm just gonna call you once everything is ready." My mom said

So, I went up stairs to go to my room. I wanted to rest a bit and change my clothes before eating dinner. I changed to a plain violet shirt and shorts. I rested in my bed for awhile. I better surf the net for awhile, thankfully there were still no assignments, just introductions by teachers. I got everyone's number at school today. I got my laptop and searched stuff on the net. I did that for awhile, when a knock, was heard. I opened the door and it was my dad.

"Cagalli, dinner is ready come down now, and stop whatever you're doing." Dad said

"Okay I'm just gonna put my laptop to sleep." I replied. And so that's what I did, then I went down stairs to the dining area. Kira was still not at home. He must still be at school, I'm sure before heading home, he'll walk Lacus home or they might even have a date. What a couple of love birds. So, I sat down and ate dinner. Mom, made some pasta particularly lasagna. It was delicious I really missed this.

"So, how is the first day? Made new friends?" Dad asked

"Yeah, I made a lot of friends, but it's all thanks to Kira and his girlfriend." I replied, then place a serving of lasagna in my mouth

"Well that's good to hear at least your brother is helping you cope up." Mom said

"Yeah, I guess." I said

"Are you enjoying dinner?" Mom asked

"It's delicious mom, as always." I complimented

Dinner ended with me having some small talk with my parents and while eating lasagna. Kira, arrived at home at around seven, he said the meeting took longer than expected. And just as I thought he did walk his girlfriend home. Mom, saved him some lasagna so he was still able to eat dinner. After, eating I went up, to take a bath. I changed in my pajamas then I went back to my room, to use my laptop again. It was still early and I still don't feel sleepy so kept on reading manga online till 11:00, before sleeping.

…

The next morning

_Alarm rings_

The alarm rang, at 6:00, just about the right time, before school starts. I went to the bathroom to take a bath before breakfast. It took me fifteen minutes to finish preparing. I went down to eat breakfast. My mom, dad and brother was already there. Dad, was already getting ready for work, my mom is now just a housewife, but sometimes still help in the lab with dad. Mom, made pancakes for breakfast.

"Good morning, sis" Kira greeted

"Morning Kira and morning mom and dad." I greeted them

"Morning Cagalli, I made you strawberry pancakes with whip cream." Mom said, placing a plate of pancakes in the table. I took a bite, and slowly ate it.

"Are you both going to school together?" Dad asked

"Of, course dad, I have to walk Cagalli to school will be meeting with Athrun and Lacus on the station. Plus, you know that I can't leave Cagalli to ride the train alone, it's dangerous and full of perverts." Kira said

"But, it doesn't seem like that and I'm fully capable of myself." I argued

"Cagalli, your brother is right. It's only safe when it's still early like your dismissal at school but because it is rush hour in morning, that there are lots of passenger." Dad explained

"There aren't much trustworthy people here in the city compared in the province. And me and you dad, plus Kira were just worried about you. Considering the fact you are not used to the city." Mom added

"Okay, I get the point, I'll go to school with Kira." I said, and I felt their relief then. Well, yesterday I didn't ride the train to school because I dad drove as to school in morning on the first day so I wouldn't know.

Breakfast ended, and me and Kira were on our way to school. We met with Lacus and Athrun in the station, just like Kira said we would. They both greeted us morning. I both greeted them back. It is true there were really lots of passengers riding the train. The moment the train arrived everyone was rushing to ride the train. Just like a sea of humans I was dragged along them, I lost them. "Kira! Lacus! Athrun!" I shouted I kept on being dragged inside. This isn't good, everyone for a moment started being in a riot. I'm scared. I closed my eyes, while still being dragged by people when someone called my name.

"Cagalli! Reach out your arm.!" The voice was familiar it was Athrun.

"Athrun where are you?!" I shouted

"Give me your right hand! Everything will be okay!" He shouted back, and I reached out my right arm, and seconds after I felt warmth, it was Athrun. He grabbed me, so that I could be near him. I clashed at his chest, when I looked up it was Athrun, I suddenly felt relieved, the moment he was near me. He was still holding my hands, while having his other arm to cover me from people. I felt comfortable, throughout the ride. After, minutes of the hell like ride, we finally arrived our stop. We, rested on a bench before continuing walking. Kira and Lacus wasn't here.

"Athrun, where's Kira and Lacus?" I asked

"Don't worry about them, Lacus is with Kira. I'm sure he would protect her no matter what." He reassured me

I noticed we were still holding hands, "Uhm, Athrun your hand." I said nervously, I was blushing so bad, I can feel my face is burning

"Oh, yeah sorry. It's safe from here so, let's get going." He let go of my hand

…

Once we got to school, Kira and Lacus was still not present. They might have been left behind. Everything is quiet. I'm so tired from the ruckus this morning. A brunette with a long ponytail approached me with a silver-haired guy.  
"Hi, Cagalli I'm Shiho, and this is Yzak my boyfriend." She introduced herself

"Hey." The guy said

"Uhm, Hi." I awkwardly said, so it is true that most people here are coupled up

"So, sorry for the sudden introduction, you see me and Yzak are part of the school newspaper, and I can't help but be intrigued with your relationship with the school prince." She said

"School prince?" I asked curiously

"Oh, you know Athrun Zala." She said

Athrun's the school prince? No way! "He is?"

"Of course he is, you know lots of girls like him because he is so gentlemanly, nice, smart, talented, great with sports and studies. If I remember he is the second highest next to your brother. I also heard he can cook and has…." She suddenly stopped

"He has?" I asked

"Abs" She whispered to me

I suddenly blushed, but who thought he was more than just face value, no wonder girls would chase him.

"So, tell me what is your relationship with him? Are you friends? More than just friends? Or maybe even lovers?" She kept on pestering me

I suddenly coughed at the question why would she think that, when I barely know anything about him. "Why do you think I have a special relationship or something with him?" I asked

"Well you see, firstly on the first day both of you came back to class together, people saw you go home together yesterday and just this morning you two came to school together. Plus, the fact it's possible you guys know each other before, considering the fact he is your brother's bestfriend ever since." She answered

"Wait, it's all a misunderstanding, firstly the reason we came back together during class is because I got lost on my way back to the room, and it was pure coincidence that I met him on the way to class. I was just asking him directions and stuff happened and we just returned together. The thing about going home together, Kira asked Athrun a favor to walk me home everytime he had to do additional representative stuff at school, so that's why and about this morning I was suppose to come to school with the three and not only Athrun. There was a ruckus in the train, so we four got separated, and just luckily Athrun saw in the wave of people. It is true though that I met him before, but it was only twice and it was a long time ago. I barely even knew about him before yesterday, I even forgot how he looked like." I answered defensively

"Okay, I understand and here I thought I could finally find something juicy about that Zala. You know I can feel there is something he is hiding, and whatever it is he is good with hiding it." Shiho said "Anyways sorry to bother you, but don't worry if you have anything you need to know don't hesitate to ask me about it. " She offered, then left with her boyfriend

There was still time before school started, so I decided to get a breather. I went to the roof deck of the school. Up there, it feels so cool here, the wind is relaxing I could just skip first class and just sleep here. I suddenly heard someone from the other side talking it sounds like a girl. I tried to listen closely, I don't plan to eavesdrop but I just so curious. I'm so sorry to whoever it is.

"Uhm, I know we just met but ever since yesterday I can't keep you out of my head. So, I know you don't know me, so it's okay if we just start of as friends." A girl confessed

It seems like a confession, I wonder to whom. Oh my gosh it's Athrun. Why am I hiding? The girl looks cute, and petite. I'm sure guys like her, there's no way he would reject her right? But he did say….

"Uhm, Athrun I like you, is it okay if we got out?" The girl asked

"I'm so sorry I know your feelings are sincere but I just can't go out with you." Athrun replied

"But we could start of as friends." She suggested

"I'm so sorry but I can't afford to be in any kind of relationship right now." Athrun said

The girl dashed outside with tears falling in her face. Athrun was ledt alone there "I'm so sorry but I can't be in any Romantic relationship with anyone right now, everything is so complicated." He said to himself then he tore into pieces the letter he was holding. It must be the letter the girl gave him, he blew the pieces along with the air. Then he went down the stairs, and I'm alone once again. But why can't he be in any relationship with anyone? Why is everything complicated? What does he mean? Shiho is right Athrun is like a mystery. Though, I feel really bad for those who confessed to him and for those who plan to confess to him they can't stand a chance against him. After, that I stayed for a couple more minutes and just returned to class, five minutes before start.

…

Inside the room

Kira and Lacus were almost late for class, they said they got separated from each other, so Kira had to search for Lacus, and took minutes before they found each other. They also had a problem riding the train. So, they almost got late. When I returned to the room I saw Athrun back to normal as if nothing happened. He was laughing along with Kira and his other friends Yzak, Shinn and Dearka.

It was now lunch, I ate with some girls from class Luna, her sister Meyrin, Lacus, Miri and Shiho, we spent lunch getting to know them, it was fun eating and chatting throughout.

…..

Ever since then, everyday at school it was the same, every morning I meet with Athrun and Lacus, alongside my brother at the station, after the some time I got use to the hell like ride and wave of people, it's also normal getting caught up with the crowd. There was one morning I got separated from everyone, but because I know I could just see them at school, I went ahead, though it's still scary. Though were sometimes lucky that no one gets separated in the group. I also eat lunch with the girls, sometimes with the rest of the group including the guys. We, even had a lunch wherein the whole class ate lunch in a big circle. It, was fun, the teachers were also nice. Just, like promised everytime Kira has representative duties I have to go home with Athrun. But I sometimes go home with the girls, especially when Lacus doesn't have club practice. Sometimes I go home with my brother, Athrun and Lacus, but when she has practice and Kira doesn't have duties he sometimes wait for her, and at times it's Athrun, but that's rare cause it's Kira usually is the one who waits for her to finish.

One day, during our P.E. class, we had swimming, our P.E. teacher Ms. Aisha, the fiancee of Sir. Waltfeld the P.E. teacher of the boys, said that the class will have a relay. So, each person should be in a group of 4. Our P.E. class was separated so two teachers were needed one for the girls and one for the boys. My, teammates were Lacus, Miri and Shiho. The other team was composed of the Hawke sisters, Meer and Stella.

"Okay, has everyone formed their teams?" Ms. Aisha asked

Everyone replied yes. The rules are basically two teams will compete each other, and the team who is fastest wins, and will get 100 points for the exam and will be exempted in the finals. The losing team's score will depend on how fast they finish. It would be really good because, if I'm going to be exempted then I don't have to attend this class, which means I can use the time to study or sleep. Before starting we were all asked to do some warm-ups so no one would have to get cramps while in the middle of the relay. Miri, led us in the exercise, we did some stretches, so that are muscles could relax. We, also had breathing exercise so that we could breathe longer while on the water, and not having a hard time swimming and breathing. So, when it was about to start, Miri asked us to make a group circle.

"Okay, guys this is it. We have to win so we can get a hundred points." Miri said

"Don't worry guys even if we lose just make sure you guys would finish fast, so we still have a good score, but as much as possible let's win." Shiho encouraged

"Yeah, let's do this team!" I shouted

Lacus just nodded. "Okay, in the count of three, 1,2,3. Go, team!" Miri shouted, we all had our hands in. Lacus was the first one, being the not being so sporty.

"Okay, one your mark. Ready. Set. Go!" Mrs. Aisha shouted

She was against her, look-alike Meer. Meer, is Lacus' cousin, she had an accident that's why plastic surgery was needed, and because she idolizes Lacus so much, she had the doctor have her face change not back to the original but the same as Lacus. Lacus, was doing freestyle, she really didn't lie when she said she's slow. Truth is at the start of the semester, Lacus can't even swim, so Ms. Aisha had hard time teaching her, so we helped learn.

"Go, Lacus!" I cheered her, Oh, no! Meer is ahead of her.

"Go, Lacus! You can do it!" Shiho shouted

Miri also cheered Lacus, after Lacus it was Miri's turn. Meer, finish ahead of Lacus. Next to her was Meyrin, thankfully Lacus, catch up not too long after her. We, still got a chance. Meyrin jumped, just a few seconds before Miri, but knowing Miri I know she can win ahead of her.

"I'm sorry. But goodluck." Lacus said to Miri

"It's okay, here I go!" Miri them dived into the water, Meyrin was just a few meters ahead of her but Miriallia, caught up and even swam faster than Meyrin. In just a few minutes Miri was already on her way back. It's too bad the boys can't watch us, the boys had their relay at the other pool. There are two pools at school, specifically designed for boys and girls. Our group was last to have the relay, so if the boys can finish early, they can still at least watch us. Miri, finished first and then it was Shiho's turn to swim. Meyrin was still on her way back, while Shiho dived into the pool.

"Congrats." I said to Miri

"I'm sorry, but thankfully you were fast." Lacus apologized

"It's okay, Cagalli, goodluck bring home the bacon okay?" Miri encouraged me

"Sure, though I hope it was really bacon." I joked, then went to my position.

"Go, Shiho!" I shouted.

Shiho was already far when Stella dived into the pool. Just, after a few seconds after Stella jumped, the boys came to our side of the team. They were just in time, to watch us swim. It seems that my brother's team won, they beat Shinn's team. When Athrun, went inside our side some girls from class stared at him. Some were screaming and giggling, they were looking at Athrun's body, so Shiho wasn't lying when she said he had abs. No, wonder girls are staring. I was in a dazed staring at Athrun that I didn't notice Shiho was done already.

"Cagalli!" Shiho shouted and I was back from my fantasizing of Athrun.

"Huh? What?" I asked

"It's your turn now, where were you looking? Anyways goodluck. You better win this thing, Stella's almost near." Shiho reminded

So, after that I took a deep breath, and dived I was using the butterfly to swim. Thankfully, Luna still hasn't jumped. I swam, as fast as I could. You can do it Cagalli, just believe in yourself. I can hear the crowds cheering. When I looked back for a while I saw Luna, almost catching up to me. So, swam faster, she's good. I was not on my way to return. Just a little more Cagalli, go for it. At last, I finished ahead of Luna, but Luna finished just a few milliseconds behind me. Shiho pulled me up. Miri hugged me, and Lacus was crying. We, won the relay. The other team also congratulated us.

"Congrats, sis you did great." Kira hugged me

"Thanks." I replied, from a far I saw Athrun saying congrats, I can't hear him but from reading his lips I know what he meant. I just nodded and smiled at him. While we were celebrating, Lacus said she would get me a towel, but something happened while she was walking, Vino and Yolan were playing and running, and accidentally Vino pushed Lacus into the pool. No one noticed, Athrun suddenly jumped into the pool. Lacus, was drowning. Just after a few minutes Athrun was walking while carrying Lacus. Kira wasn't there, to save her, Kira was in the shower room.

"Someone call the teacher!" Athrun shouted

"Is she alright?" Luna asked

Athrun was pumping the water out of her, I hope she's okay. When pumping was no good, Athrun just had to do mouth to mouth cpr. He placed his lips in her, I can feel he was desperate.

_Heart beats _

What is this pain? I might be sick, everytime I look at him placing his lips in hers why do I feel something stir up in my heart? I shouldn't feel this way, this isn't normal. I should be worried. After a few minutes, Lacus regained consciousness. She coughed up the water. Athrun suddenly hugged her.

"Athrun?" she said.

"I was so worried, idiot." He said to her

Once again my heart was beating, I hurts so much I want to cry. Just after, Kira was running, he shouted "Lacus!" When Athrun noticed this he let her go, and went to the side. I was looking at his expression. It was like he was hurt, but he doesn't seem to be bleeding. He had a pained expression, the moment he let her go.

"I'm okay now Kira, I'm sorry to worry everyone." Lacus reassured us

"Do you want to go to the clinic?" Kira asked

Lacus shook her head, "Thank you Athrun." She smiled at him

For a moment Athrun's face lightened up but why? Is he still looking sad? Like he feels regret. Could it be? I don't want to assume but it might just be, that he likes Lacus.

A/N: End of chapter. I updated fast yeah! I really enjoy making this story. I hope you guys like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny

Chapter 3

After the swimming incident with Lacus, Kira persuaded her to visit the clinic, well knowing my brother he wouldn't probably stop bothering her until she would agree, and of course after countless attempts she finally gave in. Poor Lacus. That's why I'm going to go with Athrun after school today.

_Flasback_

"_Cagalli, you better go home with Athrun today, I'm going to bring Lacus to the school clinic after school, so you guys go ahead of us. Tell Athrun not to worry cause I'll make sure that Lacus will be alright afterall, I'm going to make sure she'll go home fine. Oh, if ever they find something weird in Lacus I'll bring her to hospital and I'll immediately contact you guys." Kira told me after our biology class with Mr. Le Cruset. _

"_Sure, but Kira I think you're exaggerating about Lacus, I honestly think she's fine but you are right about brining her in clinic, but I don't think it would be something big that she needs to go to the hospital. I'll tell Athrun later, he's helping with returning equipments." I replied. We dissected a frog for class, and it was done by pairs, and it should be boys and girls together. It was actually funny cause I found it cute that Athrun was afraid of frogs, well not rally afraid but really disgusted of the creatures, that's why throughout the whole experiment, I was the one doing everything, and he was just assisting by giving me the tools needed and telling me what to do. I found it cute, that a guy like him to be like that, at least he has imperfections. When I was looking around the room I saw that almost in all pairs it's the guy who does the experiment, cause most girls can't stand even the though of being near frogs, though the most funniest pair I found was Kira and Lacus, well because both of them hate frogs. They had a hard time doing the experiment cause both can barely touch the frog, that I found it cute, that a guy like him to be like that, at least he has imperfections. When I was looking around the room I saw that almost in all pairs it's the guy who does the experiment, cause most girls can't stand even the though of being near frogs, Kira and Lacus, I really think they shouldn't have paired up in this experiment. They had a hard time doing the experiment cause both can barely touch the frog, that they even ask for my help, well they barely did the experiment cause they kept on bothering me, Kira is such a cybaby, he can't even act cool infront of Lacus, at least pretend to. That's why Athrun and Lacus suggested they both do the cleaning of equipments and returning, but because the equipments were heavy it was Athrun who did the returning of both materials. _

_End of flashback_

...

I told Athrun that both Kira and Lacus won't go home with us today, and he just nodded. We were walking towards the station, it was just a short 15 minute walk from school to the station. Athrun wasn't talking nor speaking at all, he wasn't even looking back at me, he was just walking forward ahead of me, he was like that ever since he saved Lacus. All I can see from my view is his back, he's so distant but near. As we were walking, there was somehow a bazaar happening in the market near the station, I want to look around it seems fun. I better tell Athrun to go ahead of me, so I could still look around.

"Hey!" I called his attention, it took awhile before he responded, it's like he's not here but here, well his mind isn't.

"Huh?" He said

"Go ahead of me I'll just text Kira that you went ahead, I'm just gonna look around in the market there seems to be some kind of bazaar." I told him

"I'll go with you." He told me

"It's fine you seem out of it anyways, so just go home and rest." I replied

"No, I'll come, anyways if I leave you, you might get lost and Kira might kill me for leaving you behind." He explained

"Urgh, okay if it's okay with you. And you got a point my brother will go berserk if you told him that." I giggled

"Though who would've thought that you like this kinds of events." He smirked

"You got a problem with that?" I pouted

"No, it's just unexpected, you don't seem to be the kind of girl who likes this kinds of things, but don't of it as a bad thing I think its cute." He commented

I suddenly blushed, it's because of these kinds of things that women fall for you, idiot. Though he finally seemed to be back to the normal Athrun I know.

So, we went to the market, it had lots of stalls, some were clothes, foods, toys and a whole lot more, there were lots of people, there was even a live band. We, kept on walking for hours, there's so much to choose from, grrr...if I had known I should've saved more money, or at least ask my dad for an extra today, especially cause it's just a one day event. There were booths that have games, I saw I huge panda bear stuff toy, I love pandas they're so adorable.

"Athrun, wait!" I called his attention, he stopped and asked why.

"I wanna try my luck in getting that panda." I pointed in one of the booths

He just nodded, and we went to the booth.

It was a shooting game, we just basically have to shoot l targets and we win the panda. I should try this, I mean I'm good at this kinds of games in arcades. There are 20 targets, and the higher the number the harder shooting the target.

The man in the booth gave me a pistol gun, it's fake by the way.

"Okay, let's do this I feel so pumped up!" I cheered myself

"Goodluck." Athrun cheered me

He even gave me advice to keep my eye on the target and when the target is already in range, that's when I shoot. How does he know this kinds of stuff? Oh well, if ever I get the price I'm gonna treat him, as thanks.

So, when the first 6 targets came it was still easy, but starting from seven it was getting harder. The targets move around too much, that's its hard to focus. The first try I only made it up to level ten, I tried again for five times, I didn't want to give up easily without even trying. Crap, I don't have enough money. I want to ask Athrun. He must've noticed so he said

"Let, me try." He got the gun and paid the guy on the booth 50 bucks

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Just watch me." He said confidently

He shot the first target, without a sweat. He, shoots good. It's as if he's used to using guns. He, got pass level 10, I barely passed that, my highest was 15. He, then got pass 15, then 16. Until the last one. People where staring at him, well mostly women. He looked really cool while using the gun, wait why am I staring at him again? But he really is good. He got the beat level 20!

"Congratulations, mister! Can I know your name?" The man asked

"Uhm, it's Athrun." He replied shyly

The man gave him the big panda, and said "Here is your prize are gonna give this to your girlfriend?"

Athrun blushed, "Uhm, were not like that." I said while blushing

"But you guys totally looked like a couple, I mean the guy looked determined to really get the prize." He told me

"She's not my girlfriend, were not anything like that, were just friends." Athrun denied

_Heartbeat_

Ouch, it hurt again. It happened again after he said that why? Athrun approached me, and gave the stuff toy, "Here, you can have it, you wanted it anyways."

"Thanks." It suddenly stopped hurting after he gave me the toy, I smiled at him, he was blushing and can't look at me directly. He looks cute embarrassed.I giggled, at his gesture.

"So, want to eat something before going home?" He asked

I looked around and saw a store that sells crepes, "How about crepes my treat." I said

"No, it's not proper that a girl will pay for a guy, and you don't have enoug money right?" He refused my treat

"But...I want to thank you for the panda." I said

"No, plus that toy is nothing, think of my treat as my way of thanks for biology class awhile ago. You did all the work, while I practically did nothing." He insisted

"Okay, I give up, sure but because you keep on insisting I'll buy the most expensive one." I teased him

"Sure." He suddenly pinched both of my cheeks

"Hey! That hurt!" I complained

He just patted my hair, "Sorry, so what do you want?"

"How, about mango cheesecake." I answered

"So you like that one too?" He told me

"Yeah, whenever we eat crepes and they have that one on the menu I choose that flavor." I said

"Same, I also like that one, but Lacus likes the strawberry craze one, she likes everything pink." He said

You, talked about Lacus again "You really know what Lacus likes, you guys have known each other since right?"

"Yeah, we've been together since we we're young, well our parents know each other ever since we were born, they even thought of marrying us when we grow up." He said while smiling

Do you always smile whenever it involves Lacus? Pang, it hurts again.

"So why didn't you?" I suddenly blurted out

"I'm gonna order now,so we can go home earlier it's getting late and I'm sure Kira is worried about you." He suddenly ran off, escaping the question again. Whenever it comes to stuff like these you always escape the question, just like that time on the train.

After a few minutes, Athrun returned having two crepes in his hands.

"Here, which one would want?" He asked

"Uhm, either of the two, it's the same flavor anyways." I replied

"Here, this has a bigger scoop of ice cream. Is there a problem? You look sad?" He asked with concerned eyes

"It's nothing I'm okay. Thanks by the way" I replied with a fake smile

We then sat down in a bench, and ate our crepes silently no one talking. Why did it become silent and awkward all of a sudden is it because I asked that stupid question?! I should a conversation, Cagalli think, oh yeah the gun!

"Hey, Athrun, you were really good with handling the gun awhile, it's like you're a pro at it." I blurted out

"Oh, well it's because ever since I was 13 my dad started teaching me how to use guns, he said it's for self-defense purposes, thats why ever since, once in while we would go play paintball. So, that my shooting skills would be trained." He shared

"Oh, that's cool. Why does your dad want you to learn how to shoot? Are planning to join the military or something?" I asked curiously

"Well, it's not that I plan to join military or something but if I do my dad would be happy. It's because my dad is in the military, he's a general there." He told me

"Wow, I never knew that? So does he train you like a soldier or something?" I asked again

"Well, at times yes, he we do morning training when he's home. He's very strict at exercises. Though even when he's not around I still do morning jogs and sit-ups, just so I can maintain a healthy lifestyle." He said

"So, that's why no wonder you have such a well-built body, it's toned and you have abs. Now, I know why your fangirls at class kept on staring at you, wanting to pounce any second during P.E. class." I teased him

He just blushed "They were?!" looking so shocked

"You're so naive, I'm pretty sure if I hadn't told you that you would still be clueless and so defenseless, that any minute now they might have raped you. Poor little Athrun." I was teasing him again sticking my tongue out

He just pinched my cheeks again, "This suits you better." He was teasing me

"Stop it Athrun!" I commanded him

He just laughed, then let go of my cheeks. "What's so funny?" I asked

"You, you're funny" He told me

"Then..." I suddenly pinched his cheeks back, but harder "Look, you're smiling I wonder how your fans will react when they see this."

He was pinching my cheeks again, we were both pinching each other, then broke up the fight by laughing at other. The awkwardness and silence finally disappeared. He, finally smiled. It suits him better smiling rather than that pained face he has.

...

After eating crepes we went home, it was bad timing cause we were caught up in th evening rush hour, just like in the morning. We were stuck in the hot, sweaty and smelly sea of people, inside of the train. It's like were canned sardines. We were once again of close proximity to each other, just like before, being crushed by people, though the only thing the separates me from him, is this huge panda bear, I was holding it while Athrun shielding me from perverts.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah." He said with a reassuring smile

Whenever I'm with him I feel safe, and it's so comfortable, it's like I can tell him anything.

We reached home at around 7:35 pm. As usual he walked me home, he insisted in holding the bear, it was really huge that the whole walk home, people kept on staring him, no not because of his looks but this time its because while he was walking it looks like a giant teddy bear walking. It was so funny, I can see him blush red, that I can see it evident in his ears. Though I kept on saying I could just carry it, he kept on refusing and saying it's a guys job to hold such things. I'm pretty sure that to whoever the girl who gets his heart I'm sure she would be very lucky, to have a guy like him. Though I probably guess who holds it, I know he would want to do it, to do it for her but because there's someone else in her life to do it for her. It must hurt to control it. I was looking at him, thinking such thoughts.

We were already in the gates in my house when...

"Here we are." He said

"Hey, Athrun can I ask you something?" I sudden thought came to me

"What is it?" He turned to face me

"What do you think of Lacus?" I asked him looking at his eyes intently, I don't know why I asked this question but I just did

He was shocked by the question, he became silent for a while. "What, do you mean?" he said

"I mean what do you see her as?" I explained

I can see that he wanted to escape the question, to beat around the bush. "Well, uhm I see her as a sister that I have to protect." He told me. I know that he was lying, I can feel that it wasn't his honest answer, how do I know, it's because he can't look at me directly while he said it.

"Liar" I whispered softly to myself

"Did you say something?" He asked

"No, nothing well I better go! See you on Monday!" I suddenly ran off

"But..." He was about to say something but because I hurriely, went inside I wasn't able to hear it.

I hurriedly went inside and slammed the door hard "Idiot." I said to myself

I placed my shoes in the rack and shouted I'm home, then hurriedly the three ran infront of me.

My mom suddenly hugged me "Uhm, Hi?" I said

"Cagalli we were worried, we thought something happened to you." My mom cried

"Did you know what time it is now, young lady?!" My dad was angry

"Cagalli, what happened? I was about to call the police, and have a police search already." Kira said in a panic

"I'm fine guys, geez Kira seriously a police search!" I said to him

So, I explained to them that I was with Athrun all along, that we went to the bazaar, and we lost track of time, then on our way home, we were caught up with the big wave of people, cause it was the rush hour already. Then, they finally calmed down.

"You should've texted me." Kira said

"I was about to but I forgot, cause I was enjoying the bazaar." I explained

"Then you should've at least replied back to our messages and answered back our calls. You almost gave us a heart attack from worry and panic." My mom told me

I checked my phone and found 10 missed calls and 50 messages in my inbox from my parents and mostly from Kira. "I'm sorry I promise it won't happen again." I apologized

"Well, at least you learned your lesson. Have you eaten?" My dad asked

I just nodded, "Then just rest, I bet you're tired from your journey." My mom suggested

"Where did you get that panda anyway?" Kira asked

"Oh, that Athrun won it in a shooting game." I answered

My cooed me and said "So, is Athrun your boyfriend now?" she asked

"Mom! We're nothing like that! Besides..." Oopps that was close

"Besides what?" Kira looked curiously, I escaped the question and left the room and hurriedly went upstairs in my room with the panda, took a quick bath and then changed into my pajamas. I lie down my bed, looking up the ceiling, I placed the panda near the window. I walked to the panda. "I'm gonna call you Athrun."

I'm gonna use this panda to vent my frustation, I punched the panda slightly and said idiot while sticking my tongue out.

"You, know I know you might like Lacus, so why haven't you manned up all this years and say your feelings. Now you're an idiot, hurting clueless women, but most of all hurting yourself by not being honest." I suddenly felt sad, what am I doing talking to a stuffed toy, it's not gonna respond anyways. Why do people who like or love someone sometimes end up hurting someone or end up hurting themselves. Just like those in manga and books I've read that are romantic. Is love really that complex? Maybe I can't answer that right now cause I have never personally experienced it first hand, but maybe in the future I might. After that I fell asleep.

The me at that time didn't know that I will experience it soon. And all along I thougt people who are in love are idiots, but who knew I would be one of them a fool in love.

A/N: Thanks to those who gave a review in the previous chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter please do look forward for the next chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I don't own anything. Credits to the owners.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I just woke up, I looked at the clock it was already 1:30 pm, thank goodness it's Saturday. I better wash up first, so I went to my bathroom, wiped my face with a towel and gargled. I slept early last night, and even skipped dinner and yet I still woke up late, maybe because I was too tired from my short kind-of-date with Athrun yesterday. I saw the big panda and smiled to myself. Speaking of which, I think Athrun had something to say last night, I wonder what's it about? Well, I could just always ask him on Monday. I wonder what I should do today. I think better study, nah too lazy, I'll just do it tomorrow, anyways it's just Sunday tomorrow. I guess I'll just do the usual.

So, I went down, to eat late lunch. So, when I was about to go to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. I wonder who could it be? There doesn't seem to be anyone other than me, so because it would be rude to ignore I opened the door and then opened the gate.

"Uhm, hi Cagalli." It was Athrun

"What is he doing here?" I thought

"Is Kira there?" He asked

"Kira? I think he is." I replied with an eyebrow arched up "Do you wanna come in?"

He just nodded, "Is it alright?"

"Sure, just place your shoes in this rack, and get any pair of slippers there." I instructed him

"Did you just woke up?" He asked while taking off his shoes

"Yeah, why?" I yawned

"Well, you still seem to be sleepy and in your pjs. And…." He paused and said "You, still have bed hair." He smirked

I felt my cheeks feel hot. This is so embarrassing. "So, what? It's not like it's not normal. You get bed hairs too you know!"

Just then Kira arrived "Hey, Athrun, come in"

"Sure." Athrun replied

I combed my hair using my fingers, and asked "Where's mom?"

"She went grocery shopping, and dad he has work as usual." He replied

"What did you guys have for lunch?" I asked Kira

"We had meatloaf. Mom, saved you some and said that if you want you could re-heat it using the microwave." Kira said

"Okay." I said

"Oh yeah Athrun, what game do you want to play first?" Kira asked

"Well, I brought Call of Duty with me." He replied

"So, that's why you're here." I told them

"Yeah, I asked Athrun to come by and play xbox with me, do you wanna join sis?" Kira asked me

"I don't know, but I might. Oh, yeah Athrun what did you wanna say yesterday?" I looked at Athrun

"Well I was about to say, that we would still see each other today, but you suddenly ran." He told me

"I see." So, I went to the kitchen ate my food, I was too lazy to re-heat plus I was really hungry, cause I skipped both breakfast this morning and dinner last night. After, eating I went upstairs and took a shower and changed to my normal clothes, a loose shirt and shorts. I got my laptop and surfed the net as usual, I opened my Facebook and saw I got lots of notifications. I opened it and it was just a bunch of game request, some likes for my facebook profile, pictures I was tagged in, and people who liked my status. I scrolled down my newsfeed, just to look at random stuff people posts. It's so boring, so I logged out and opened a website to read manga or fan fiction. So, that's what I did for hours, it was already 4:45 when I closed my laptop and went down stairs.

I saw that both of them are still playing, and mom was still out. What took her so long? I want a snack, so I went to the two and sat on the couch. Both of them were on the floor in both legs crossed and both still playing games. I watched them play for a few minutes, they still haven't noticed me. So, I stood up and asked "Do you guys want anything? I'm going to the convenience store for a while, to buy some snacks."

"No, thanks" Both of them said harmoniously still focused on their game

"Okay, don't ever ask me if you guys get hungry." I smirked, and went outside.

After a few minutes, I got back and I bought meat buns. When I got back, mom was back and the two guys were eating cake.

"I home." I greeted

"Welcome back, I bought you guys cake, do you want some?" Mom asked

"No, thanks, I'll just have some later for dinner." I replied and went to sit down at dining table, and ate my meat buns. Both of them were talking about their game

"Dude, I totally beat you in the game." Athrun gloated

"No, I was the one who beat you." Kira defended

"Nope, it was clearly me." Athrun denied

"Wanna, play again?" Kira challenged

"Sure, whoever loses has to treat the other burgers." Athrun added

"Challenge accepted." Kira agreed and both ate their cakes

"You were playing Tekken right?" I asked

Both of them said yes in unison

"Can I join?" I asked

"Sure." Athrun said

"Oh, yeah Athrun why didn't you bring Lacus with you?" I asked

"Well, Lacus can't come today she had to visit someone today with her dad." Kira explained

"Who's she gonna visit?" I asked again curiously

"Well, it's her mom." Kira answered back

"Her mom?" I raised an eyebrow

"Well, you see….."Kira was cut off by Athrun

Athrun first took a deep sigh, he suddenly had a sad face "Lacus' mom is dead, and today is her birthday."

I was shocked, I didn't know. I can't find the right words, but I never knew. Lacus never really talked about it so I thought she still had a mom, it must be sad. I turned silent for a moment. I know I shouldn't ask this but "Since when?" I disturbed the silence, it took a while before Athrun answered "Her mom, passed away when we were five. It was an accident." Athrun's face suddenly turned guilty. I wonder why?

Kira suddenly faked coughed "Well, let's just play our game. Anyways Cagalli it's all in the past and Lacus seems to be okay right?"

"Yeah" I just nodded

Athrun suddenly stood up "I got to go, I still have stuff to do at home, and my mom asked me to buy stuff so I better go." He said

"Why so suddenly?" I asked

"Mrs. Hibiki thanks for the cake. And Cagalli sorry I can't play today maybe next time we can battle." He said as he ruffled my hair, after that he went home

I looked at him, as he went on his to the door, why is he always like this when it involves Lacus?

After eating me and Kira played Tekken and I beat him in all rounds he wasn't even able to win in just one round. I guess the only thing I could beat Kira in, is games.

…

Monday

It was another start of the week, there are just two weeks left before finals then vacation. This coming vacation I was planning on going home to my Aunt's home in the province, I miss it there. Kira is absent today, he had a sudden stomachache, so my mom takes care of him. He asked me to tell Athrun, that take both me and Lacus home today. Lacus has practice today though she said it will be the last practice so it might take longer than the usual. Mr. La Flaga said that as Kira's sister I should be his temporary replacement as class representative alongside Rey, who is the other class representative. Well, Kira said that what class representative's do is take care of leading class and making sure they don't do anything stupid and to make sure the class is well-behaved. They also do the conveying of messages from the student council, and help in making class decisions. It's also the class representative's duty to make sure class janitors of the day clean the classroom, that's the reason why Kira usually goes home late, to wait for classmates to clean, though they sometimes finish early depending on how much is needed to be cleaned. Oh, yeah they also need to keep in track of student's/teacher's log book, to know how many numbers of late and absences students and teacher have. Lastly, class representative sometimes have weekly meetings and stuff.

So for first period we had our homeroom, I went to the station alone but Athrun and Lacus was there already, I told them Kira can't come and Lacus was concerned and wanted to visit him but unfortunately can't. Sir La Flaga, had special announcements today, but he took attendance first.

"So, I know you guys are looking forward to what the announcement is so I'll say it now, Principal Gladys told all homeroom teachers that exams are going to be moved next week, as to the reason why the sudden change of schedule it was because it was found out yesterday that almost all subjects are already done with their topics, and so for the rest of the week, all your teachers will use this week to discuss, and review all lessons that will be part of the exams. As, for subjects such as P.E., arts, music and livelihood education, this will be the last week so it is up to your corresponding teachers on subjects to decide what the last activity for the term would be. And for those who have club activities, I think of your club moderators or facilitators have announced it but if not, here it is for today it will be the last day of club activities for the term that is why club hours would be longer compared to usual. As for the class representatives, Ms. Hibiki and Mr. Za Burrel, as for today there is no meeting today, but there are still class janitors until Friday, so please do make sure whoever is assigned today will do their part. That is all for the announcements. So, please do make this sure that if there is anything that is needed to be submitted, make sure to submit it by the end of this week and use this week to prepare for finals next week." Sir. La Flaga reminded us

And, so the day started after homeroom, and just like Sir. Announced the only thing we did for the whole day was just review for finals, teachers all gave us pointers to study and made us answer exercises. Some just made us do self-study. Though there are those who were still discussing about some lessons that need to be discussed and are part of exams. I ate lunch with Miri and the others. So, that was basically what we did, the whole day.

It was now the end of class. Athrun didn't have anything to do so I told him that I'll just text him once I was done with class representative duties with Rey. He told me that he'll just sleep in the library or something. Me and Rey we were checking if everyone signed the log book and then was watching over the class janitors perform their duties. Today's janitors were Rusty and Shinn. It was boring watching over them. After 30 minutes or so they were finally done.

"Cagalli, are going home now?" Rey asked

"No, I still have to wait for Lacus with Athrun." I answered

"Okay." Rey said

"Well will be going home now, take care." Rey said then left

Shinn and Rusty left afterwards and both bid me goodbye, I better text Athrun I'm done. After 15 minutes Athrun finally replied, saying okay and he is on his way, but it might take a bit longer. He said he was sleeping, so he wasn't able to reply faster.

"Sleephyhead." I thought then laughed by myself, I was seating on my chair just looking at the window.

Athrun arrived after 10 minutes "Sorry, did you wait long?"

"A bit but it it's okay. " I said with a smile

"So, do you just want to stay here or what?" He asked

"Is it okay to watch Lacus' practice?" I asked

"I guess, I think it's in the auditorium." He answered

I grabbed my bag and said "Let's go then, I'm always curious how Lacus' voice is when she sings."

"You've never heard her sing?" He said with an eyebrow up

"Yeah." I said and so we went to auditorium

We sat in the middle row of chairs. We didn't want to be seen and at the same time we still wanted a clear view of the stage and Lacus. Lacus was wearing a white shirt, leggings and rubber shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail. They were having vocal practice, I think they also do some dance while singing, cause they were dancing also. After a while, Lacus was in the center I think she's going to do a solo.

_Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru_

_Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu_

_Midorinasu kishibe_

_Utsukushii yoake wo _

_Tada matte iraretara_

_Kirei na kokoro de_

Lacus' voice the first time she sang and I heard it gave me shivers in my spine, she really had an angelic voice, a voice that befits her image. Not, only is she pretty, smart and nice, she also had a nice voice. She really is the epitome of a goddess. I was staring at her with amazement. No wonder she has so many admirers and got Kira's heart.

"She really is perfect, right Athrun." I said

"Yeah." He just said

Athrun was looking at Lacus with eyes of devotion. He was looking at her with such loving eyes, staring at her. We kept on watching them. It was already 7:30 when rehearsals were finish. After practice we called out Lacus.

"Lacus!" I shouted, she was wiping some sweat with a towel, when I called her.

"Oh, Cagalli were you guys watching us?" She asked

I just nodded, " You were really good." I complimented her

"Thanks, I'm flattered. Since when were you guys here, well we were here around 4:50." I told her

"It was her, who wanted to watch your practice, but yeah you were really good, as always, you still have it that beautiful voice of yours." Athrun said

"Thanks Athrun, but you guys could've called me so that we could leave earlier." She told us

"Well we didn't want to disturb your guys practice. Plus, me and Athrun we enjoyed it." I explained

After that Lacus, told us she was just gonna change to her uniform, and wait for her at the gate. And that's what we did.

After a few minutes, Lacus arrived and we went on our way to the station. Because it was already, 7:50 when we arrived it was already time for the rush hour. There were as usual lots of people riding the trains. There was a huge sea of people. The three of us safely got inside the train together. I was holding Athrun's left hand and Lacus his right. However, something happened in the next station, because of the people riding. I accidentally let go of Athrun's hand.

"Athrun!" I shouted, I was being pushed farther from them, I kept on shouting their names, hopefully they would notice it. I can still see them, I can see Athrun searching for me, while pinning Lacus in the walls with both of his arms in against the wall. Their faces, almost near each other to kiss. Pang. It hurts again, why now? It hurts, to the point I want to cry why? I still kept shouting his name hoping he would hear.

"Cagalli!" He shouted "Where are you?"

"I'm here" I shouted louder, seeing that from where he is he can't see I raised one arm, my hands in thumbs up meaning I'm okay. Even though I'm being crushed I'm still okay. I think he noticed my sign. Thank goodness, he noticed. I can survive this, I'm used to being alone and I'm strong. I kept on murmuring those words to myself throughout the whole train ride.

Once I reached my stop, I went home ahead the two. I know Lacus is safe especially, because Athrun's with her. I was walking all by myself, why is the walk longer? Did something change, ah I see it's not that the road is long it's just that I was used to going home with someone, maybe that's why I never noticed the long walk home. Maybe because it was always fun, my walks him with Athrun, well not only him but with the people from school, Kira, Lacus and everyone, but, most specially Athrun. It's because I was used to having fun walks home, that's maybe why I'm feeling lonely, but before at my old school it was okay and the walks were longer than this, I was used to walking alone, before but why it is It different now? Such thoughts kept on going on my mind. I then suddenly remembered, the scene I saw inside the train, Lacus and Athrun about to kiss, because of the really close distance between. Pang. It hurts again, why does it hurt everytime I see them together?

Once I reached home, went straight inside my room. I took a bath. I skipped dinner because I don't feel like eating.

I was inside my bathtub, sulking all of a sudden. Why am I crying? This is so weird, why does my heart keep on hurting? Maybe I need to see doctor or something.

After my bath, I just lay down on my bed. I went to Athrun the panda.

"Athrun do you know why this is happening?" I asked

"I guess you won't cause you don't have a heart. Literally." I laughed but still the pain won't go away. It was a good thing I texted mom that I'm going to go home late, I also told Kira the announcement and the things we did at school today. So, they didn't panic that much compared to before. I looked outside my window, and saw a guy with midnight blue hair standing at our gate.

"Why isn't he ringing the doorbell?" I asked myself

So, I went out my room and went to the gate. I opened it.

"Athrun?" I asked

"Cagalli!" He suddenly hugged me

I was feeling so hot, I'm so embarrassed. I can feel my heart beating fast and load. He might hear it.

He finally let go of the hug, " I was so worried so I came here to check if you got home."

"Uhm, okay but you know you could've just texted me." I told him

"Well yeah but I was so worried that I just ran here." He said

"What about Lacus? Is she alright?" I asked

"Yeah, I just walked her home before going here." He told me

"Oh, okay." I said

"We were both worried about you, you just left the station without waiting for us. We waited for you thinking maybe you got left behind or can't go down or something. We waited until all passengers got out, and when we saw you weren't there, that's when we thought you got caught up until the next station or last station. So we waited for another 30 minutes before going home." He told me

"I'm sorry I made you guys worry. I was actually planning to text you or Lacus that I got home, but I thought maybe it's not needed. Plus I can totally handle myself, I 'm strong you know. And Lacus needs you more than I do, cause she's weaker than me." I said to him

"Well, I'm sorry for being worrywart. But, you're right but don't say you don't need me because no matter how strong you are you're still a girl and you need someone to protect you." He ruffled my hair

"Hey, don't mess my hair." I said, what he said struck me and made me blush again.

He just laughed, I also laughed. After a while he bid goodbye and goodnight.

….

After class the following day Kira was okay now, so he went to school today. Lacus invited me, Miri and Shiho to go to her house and hang out and also study for the upcoming exam. So, I didn't go home with neither Kira nor Athrun, same with Lacus.

It was my first time coming to Lacus' house. Her house was big, but not too big like mansion big. Beside it Lacus said was Athrun's house, it was almost the same size as Lacus' house. You can see two veranda's near each other, from the outside. She said the other veranda was Athrun's. We went inside, it was really elegant just like those from rich houses. The three of us were amazed.

"Lacus, what does your dad do?" Shiho asked

"My dad's a doctor." She said

"No, wonder your house is big and beautiful." Miri said

"Well, were not really rich, we still belong in the middle class." Lacus told us "You guys go ahead and go up to my room. You guys would know which one is mine cause I placed a sign there saying Lacus." She told us and that's what we did.

Inside Lacus' room, everything was pink, just like Athrun said before. Pink really is her favorite color. She had a canopy bed, that was pink. The room gives a very girly feel. She had her own flat screen tv, hanging on the wall. In the side, was the sliding door to the veranda. The door was made from glass so you can see right through there Athrun's room, though there was a curtain so you can't see the inside. Lacus then arrived with a tray of tea and cookies.

"Do you guys want some?" She asked us as she placed the tray on the table.

We all nodded and then she started pouring teas on the cups.

"So, Lacus let's forget about studying for a while." Miri smirked "We want to ask you about stuff."

"Like what?" Lacus looked curiously

"Tell me I mean you said your room has a veranda that connects to Athrun's right? And both doors leading to the veranda are both sliding glass doors, so obviously you can see clearly what the other is doing." Shiho asked

"Well, that's true." Lacus nodded

"Then have you seen each other while both changing clothes or something, or maybe doing something really private?" Shiho asked

"Well, we usually close the curtains so that we can't see such things. But there was one time I was changing and forgot to close the curtains…."

"And he saw you?!" Both Miri and Shiho said in unison

Lacus just nodded "But I was wearing underwear but still. He said he just saw a glimpse of it and turned back a closed his curtain, when he saw."

"Where's your mom?" Miri asked

"She passed away, oh speaking of we just celebrated her birthday this Saturday." She said with a smile

The three of us looked at each other and felt sad.

"Oh there's no need to be sad. I'm sure my mom is happy up there, and is guiding me." She grabbed a picture frame and showed to us her mom, she looked exactly like Lacus.

"When did she pass?" Shiho asked

"She passed away when I was five. It was an accident." She told us

"What kind of accident?" I asked

"A car accident, well I was there when the accident happened. You, see it was when me and Athrun were playing in the nearby park. We were playing catch the ball, it was my mom who looking out for us while we were playing. Well the ball bounced in the road and Athrun said he would get it so he went to the road to catch it, when…" She started crying

"Don't tell me?!" I gasped

"Your mom saved Athrun from being bumped by a car, so it was her who was bumped." Shiho said

Lacus simply nodded "She was ran down by the driver, I went there, I saw my mom lifeless and soaked in her own blood. I sometimes remember the scene, and cry. It gives me nightmares sometimes. I saw Athrun's face he was also shocked and in trauma."

I suddenly remembered Saturday, so that's why he had a guilty face on. He feels guilty for Lacus' mom's death. He might feel responsible for it.

"How did Athrun feel about it?" I asked her

"He feels guilty about it. He said at that time that it should've been him who died and not mom. I know that up until now he stills feel that way. That's why we made a promise when we were younger that whenever I have nightmares or I feel lonely or sad or remember my mom's death and misses her I would call him, or wake him up in his room." She told us

"So he is like your knight?" Miri asked

"I guess." She said

"So you go to his room and what?" Shiho asked

"Well I usually sleep in there, and we sleep together. We used to do that often when were younger and innocent but we don't do that now cause it would be awkward and kind of like cheating with Kira, though I still call him at times. He even gave me this." She showed to us a pink round stuff toy she said it was a Haro, and it was called Pinky.

"I usually hug Pinky when I'm scared." She told us

"Lacus, tell me honestly you were childhood friends with the Prince and yet you never came to like him?" Shiho asked

"To be honest, yeah I used to like him." She answered

"Like him as a friend?" I asked with an arched eyebrow

"Nope, I mean like like. I saw him more as a friend I used to like him the way I like Kira." She said

Used to like meaning she felt the same way he is feeling for her? Though I'm just assuming but still, if their feelings were mutual then why aren't they together?

"Do you still like him?" Miri asked

"Of course I still like him, but now just as a friend or brother." She answered

He is such an idiot, maybe they're the type of people who are so naïve that even though they were so close they still didn't notice their feelings kind of person.

"Did you ever confess to him?" I asked

"I did confess to him, but he rejected me." She replied

"WHAT?!" We all said in unison

"But why? Doesn't he feel the same?" Shiho asked

"Unfortunately, yes when I confessed he said he doesn't see me that way. He said to him I'm just like a sister. I was basically sisterzoned. I really thought he felt the same way, because up until now he still hasn't dated anyone, considering the fact even way before a lot confessed to him. Plus he's handsome so I thought maybe he likes me too. But no, he doesn't." She joked

"How did you feel when rejected you?" I asked

"Of course it was hard, and awkward, at first but he suddenly went to my veranda and knocked my door. He said that even if he doesn't see me that way it doesn't mean he won't be there anymore. He said that he will be there for me just like before, he made another promise and that is he will be there to make me happy, and in return that if I ever fall in love again, in which I did with Kira, I'll tell him and he'll support me with all he has. He said he just wanted me to be happy and that would make him happy." She told us

So was I just assuming that Athrun likes Lacus? But why? How can this be when she confessed? I suddenly felt somehow relieved but I don't know why. If he doesn't like her how can he make such painful looking eyes whenever he sees her with Kira.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please do review, and rate. Thanks btw for those who reviewed for the last chapter. I might update tomorrow, but I still have to update my other two stories so I don't know. But do look forward to the many chapters that will come in the future.

Credits to animelyrics cause I just pasted the some parts of Mizu no Akashi. I don't not own anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

* * *

Chapter 5

It has been a week and today is the start of our finals week, for the first day we only have math and English. Tomorrow will be the second day of exams I'm really looking forward for vacation, sure it's short but a vacation is a vacation, I'm planning to go visit auntie back in the province though I haven't told my parents yet, but I'm sure they'll allow me to go. 4 days to go and it will be term break yes! Oh, wait I have to review first I still have time.

Okay, wait how do I solve this one? Thankfully all teachers gave us reviewers, it really helped but how the heck did we get this answer again? Do I use this formula or is it the other one? Crap, I why does it have to be math first before English. I'm usually good with math but I just hate derivations, it's so hard plus there are so many formulas I usually get really confuse thinking and scribbling on what to use, that's why I have errors and careless mistakes. I don't fail on quizzes but it's just there are so many times I could've gotten a perfect score but because of confusion I usually get at most 5 mistakes. There are also times I get the correct answer it's just the method used to get it is wrong. I really need help but it seems that most are busy studying too. Argh, I can't study the rest if I stick in this question.

"Cagalli, is there a problem?" Athrun asked me

"Oh, huh? Oh, it's nothing." I replied

"Are you sure?" He said with an arched eyebrow

Can you not look at me like that? Stop staring with those beautiful eyes of yours. I put my hands up and said "Okay you got me. Well you know I'm usually careless in answering using the wrong formula or theorem right? I need help in revising. Is it okay?"

He smiled and answered "Sure no prob. It's better to rely on someone when you have a problem. Plus I could also revise too."

"Thanks." I said and smiled back

We reviewed for about 15 minutes. I was finally able to understand the differences between the formulas and theorems, so now I won't be confused in knowing what to use in the actual exam.

"Athrun thanks for teaching me. If I get a perfect or at least high score, I'll treat you to ice cream." I told him

He just nodded, "Then good luck."

"You too, good luck" I replied back

After that Mr. La Flaga came to the room bringing with him piles of test sheets.

"Okay, so here are the instructions. It's just the basics so there is nothing new about it, but I'll still tell them to remind you kids, in case you forget. Most important instruction NO CHEATING! Obviously this is forbidden. Anyone who dares to do any form of cheating and gets caught, will be forced to give their test papers and be sent to the chairman's office and will have forced expulsion. Oh, yeah even if I don't catch you during exams, don't think you'll be safe because as you all know all classrooms are filled with cctv cameras so everyone will know what you guys are doing. Next read the instructions written on the paper before answering the test, be very careful because some students don't read it carefully causing them to fail, just because they misunderstood the instructions. Bags should all be place in back of the room. The only things allowed in the desk are pens, correction liquids, pencils and calculators if needed. Did your math teacher ask you guys to need a calculator?"

"No sir!" Everyone answered

"Okay, then no calculators allowed. Scratch papers will be provided if needed. I have the scratch papers here. Lastly, student's seat should be separated two tiles apart so, place your desks inside a tile, first row starts in this line, the rest follow. That's all once everyone is done, placing their bags and moving desks and chairs we will start. Oh, I forgot you are only given 1 hour and 30 minutes to finish everything. If you finish earlier, just re-check your paper and just wait, but I'll let you guys leave 5 minutes earlier if you are finish, but if you guys are still not finish after the designated time, a 5 minute extension will be given. You will be given a 30 minute break, after it will be the next exam then dismissal that is all. Everybody clear?"

"Yes!" Everyone answered

After Mr. La Flaga gave the instructions after we fixed everything and everybody seemed ready, we started the exam.

The first day ended wonderfully, the things Athrun taught me really helped. However, I still have my doubts. I took a deep sigh.

"Is there a problem sis?" Kira asked me

We're already walking towards the station

"I'm just thinking if I answered correctly. I still have my doubts." I told him

"Don't worry sis I'm sure you had the right answers." He reassured me while ruffling my hair.

"Thanks, but stop that!" I said with a glare

"S-sorry sis." He said

Athrun and Lacus both said they had stuff to do today so it's just me and Kira on the way home. They didn't say what it was so it got me a bit curious. Wait! No stop this Cagalli, you should never doubt your friends. And why should I be worried it's not like I like Athrun or something.

The whole walk home was silent and just a bunch of small talk. Well there really isn't anything to talk about with Kira, we see each other everyday anyways.

…

After we went home, it was still early because we are just half-day today. We ate our lunch and started studying.

I studied for about two hours, I better take a nap for awhile, I'm sleepy. I was yawning, and went straight to my bed.

It was already 5 pm when I woke up. I went straight down. Kira was there in the living room watching tv.

"Hey, sis did you have a good sleep?" he greeted me

"Shut up Kira!" I retorted back

"Okay, sis, have you studied yet?" He asked again

"Yeah, I did before sleeping. You?" I asked back

He just nodded.

I sat next to him on couch he was watching Spongebob. I just watched with him. Should I ask him? Maybe he knows why both Athrun and Lacus went home separately today. Okay I'll ask anyways if I don't ask I won't stop thinking this is just for the sake of curiosity Cagalli.

"Hey, Kira?" I said softly

He just turned around and said "Hmmm?"

"Do you know why both Athrun and Lacus went home today?" I asked

He was holding his chin "If I remember he said he needed to go visit the hospital with Lacus for her check-up. She had an appointment today."

"Did something happen?" I curiously ask

"Well you know Lacus doesn't have a strong body and can easily get sick. She needs to have her check-up at least once a month so that they would know if there are complications." He answered

"But shouldn't it be you with her and not Athrun?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Well I actually suggested that but Lacus insisted no, because I might be busy and such plus she's more used to coming there with Athrun. So, I gave in and let her." He told me

"I see." I suddenly felt glum.

Kira noticed it. "Sis are you okay? You don't feel good."

"Nah, I'm fine it's just maybe I still feel kind of tired." I told him

"Wanna rest again?" He asked

"It's okay I rested enough, I'll go back to my room and review again." So I stood up from my chair and went back to my room.

…

Finally exams finished, everything went smoothly after the first day. Hopefully the results are the same. I already told my parents that I want to stay at auntie's place for 4 days. I also told Kira and the rest about it. Kira said he'll be going with me tomorrow, Lacus and Athrun said they'll go too if it's alright and of course I said it would. So, right now I'm preparing and packing my stuff. I really miss the clean air, the mountains, the river and everything. I wonder how everyone is doing?

I better check on Kira if he's done now. So I went to Kira's room, knocked on door and said "Kira?"

"Open the door sis!" He shouted

So I turned the knob, I saw kira's clothes all over the floor he seems to still be packing. "Need help?" I said as I was leaning in the door with my arms crossed

"Is it obvious?" He told me

"You know we are just gonna be staying there for a few days right?" I said to him

"Well I can't decide what to wear so….." He told me

"Okay I'll help, you seriously are helpless. Be thankful cause I'm lending you a hand." I said to him

I just simply nodded

So I helped Kira in packing his stuff and all.

Finally today is the day of our trip. I'm really looking forward to it. Me and Kira arrived a little bit early, probably cause I yanked him out of bed. I'm so excited that I was practically dragging him towards the bus station. We are still waiting for Lacus and Athrun to arrive.

_Bzzzz_

"Hello?" Kira answered his phone "You are? okay. We arrived here minutes ago. It's okay we can wait, anyways we arrived earlier than the expected time. Okay. See you."

"Who was that?" I turned to him

"It was Athrun, he said they were on their way." He told me

"I see."

After about 10 minutes both of them arrived. After that we went to ride the bus going to Aunt Caridad's house. I was seating beside Athrun while the couple sat together. They were seating in-front of us. It will be a 1 hour and 40 minute ride.

"Do you guys want snacks?" Lacus offered us while looking back

"Sure, what do you have?" I said

"I have Pocky, Pepero, Hello Panda, Cheetos, Cheese Curls, Nova, Piattos, some cashew nuts and chocolate almonds. Oh, and some candy." Lacus said

"Then I'll have some Pocky and Nova." I said "How about you Athrun?" I turned to him

He just shook his head "I'm full, but thanks for the offer." He gently declined

"Here you go Cagalli, and Athrun don't be shy and just ask me if you'd like some, or ask Cagalli to share some to you." She said while giving the snacks

"Thanks." I said with a smile

She replied with a smile and went back to her seat

I opened the snacks, put my earplugs on and listened to some music, while looking at the window, seeing the scenes we passed by throughout the whole ride.

"Cagalli is it okay if you wake me up once were there?" He asked me

I just nodded while eating some snacks

"Thanks." He smiled then closed his eyes, laid his head back and hands crossed.

As I was continuing what I was doing after a few minutes I felt something heavy on my right shoulder. I turned around to see what it was. Oh my gosh! It's Athrun. He's leaning his head on my shoulder! I want to move my shoulder but he looks tired and it would be rude to wake him up. I think I can feel my heartbeat so fast, and loud he could hear it I mean I think it's louder than the music I'm listening. I stared at his sleeping face intently, and I found out that he looks so cute sleeping like a child. I was silently giggling. He has such good face structure, long eyelashes, a pointed nose. Everything about him it's perfect. Wait why am I staring at him too much?! Stop this Cagalli! You are not a pervert! I was slapping my face using both hands physically and mentally. So what I did was try not to look at him and just look away. I'll just look at the window and look at scene outside.

I feel sleepy it's still a bit far about 50 minutes more, I want to sleep I was so excited last night I wasn't able to sleep much, but I promised Athrun to wake him up…oh well I guess it's okay…I yawned and laid my head on his head. I'll borrow it for a..while.

….

"You two love birds! Wake up!"

Huh? What? I was still half asleep but I can hear someone calling. I moved my head and cracked my neck. "What?" still sleep talking and my eyes a bit blurry. I was rubbing my eyes and kept on blinking. It was Kira and Lacus beside him. He was shaking Athrun on the shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Kira?" I said while yawning

"Yes it's me sis." He said heads both on his hip

"Are we there yet?" I said still a bit out of it

Athrun finally woke up, he was rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms up. He was looking around.

"Yes, in fact we've been here for minutes, it's so hard waking you both!" He said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Calm down Kira." Lacus was restraining him

"Why are you so angry anyways?" Athrun asked finally fully awake

"Well you see, not only was it hard to wake you both up, but are trying to make a move on my sister?!" He said both fists clenching

"WHAT?!" Athrun shocked

Lacus then showed us a picture she took in her phone. It was me and Athrun sleeping, heads on top of the other and both of our hands also on top of the other because of the armrest, it looks like we were holding hands. As we both saw the picture, we both blushed. I can once again feel my face hot, this is so embarrassing! I faced Athrun for a second he was also looking at me, he was also very red. We then quickly turned around, both looking away.

"You guys look really cute together." Lacus complimented

"Athrun! You better prepare!" Kira said while holding Athrun's collar

"I-I didn't me-me-mean t-t-to." Athrun stuttering

I stood up from my chair to break of the tension. I went near Kira and held his arm.

"Kira stop that! It was an accident we were both sleeping okay!" I retorted

"Okay, I understand." He said finally calming down

"We better get down now and get our bags." Lacus suggested

The three of us nodded and we quickly got our stuff and went down the bus.

"So, will Uncle Haruma pick us up?" Kira asked me

I got my phone and looked at the text messages, "It looks like he can't pick us up." I said

"Then how do we get there?" Athrun asked

"Don't you guys worry I know the way from here, I mean I know the whole place like the back of my head!" I said

And so that's what I did, "For now let's wait for another bus."

After 15 minutes a bus finally arrived, it was only 20 minute ride from the bus station till we reach Aunt's place.

"Here we are, we just have to walk from here, then we'll reach the house in no time." I told them

We were walking and I saw nothing changed at all I see were familiar faces.

_Bzzz_

I picked up my phone "Hello?"

"Auntie oh yeah we are already in the neighborhood. Some salt, pepper, beef and broccoli in the local market? Okay. See you later!" I placed my phone back in my pocket.

"Why did Auntie call?" Kira asked

"She asked us to make a short detour to the market." I told them "Do you guys want to go home first I can lead you guys home first before I go to the market, I can go alone."

"It's okay Cagalli, it would be fun to see the market here." Lacus said

"Okay then, it's this way then."

We went to the market, there were lots of people greeting me. It was kind of awkward but it felt very welcoming. People kept on asking me "How I have been?" "How was the city like?" and such?

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them

They all just nodded

"But sis I never would've thought you were this popular in here." Kira said

"What are you implying that I'm not popular material?" I glared at him

"No, not like that, it's just unexpected." He said while shaking his hands

"Well I never really told you, mom and dad but during my stay here I was a very active citizen here. I was part of the youth organization in the community and I always joined different activities so obviously I would be known here." I said kind of bragging

"Wow, that's amazing Cagalli." Lacus said

"Thanks." I replied while scratching my the back of my head

"So you were this active back here, but why aren't active in the city?" Athrun asked me

"Well I just wanted to live a simple and quiet life, so I don't want to be too much involved in anything in the city. Plus it's because I feel more comfortable here than there. But don't think of anything bad, it's just that I practically grew up here that's why." I explained

"Oh, well as long as you are happy with your life, sis I'm happy." Kira said

"Me too." I said pinching Kira's cheeks "Okay, we better finish buying the meat before we return."

So that 's what we did we went to my favorite meat shop. "Sahib?" I called out

"Yes?" A middle-aged man with a beard came out of from the door holding cuts of meats.

"Sahib!" I shouted

"Cagalli! How are you?" He said while placing the meat then washed his hands, he came outside the counter and hugged me

"I'm fine but can you loosen the hug?" I told him

"Sorry. But I'm happy you visited, how's life?" He asked me

"Everything's fine." I told him

He went near my ear and whispered "Say Cagalli which one of them is your crush? Is it the navy haired guy? "

I felt my face hot again, I'm blushing again. I suddenly punched Sahib on the stomach "Idiot! There's none!" I retorted

"Hey! No need to be angry brat." He ruffled my hair "So who are they?"

"Oh, that brunette guy is my twin the one I've been talking about before, he's Kira." I said

" Oh the crybaby?" He said while touching his beard

"Cagalli!" Kira whinning

I chuckled "Okay to continue beside him that girl is his girlfriend, she is Lacus Clyne. Pretty ain't she?"

"Yep, definitely." He commented

"Lastly, that other guy is Kira's best friend and my classmate, Athrun Zala."

Still rubbing his beard Sahib said "Are you sure he isn't your….." but before he could finish I elbowed him

"Ouch." He winched in pain

"Oh guys this old man here is Sahib Ashman, the owner of this meat shop. He is a close friend of mine and Aunt's. We are regular customers of his, he may not seem like it but he's nice and can be trusted." I introduced

"Nice to meet you kids. Is Cagalli nice to you guys?" He asked them

"Cagalli is wonderful." Lacus complimented

"Thanks again Lacus."

"Oh yeah Sahib, what's your best beef cuts today?" I asked him

"Hmm….wait I'll get some, what does Caridad plan on cooking tonight?" He asked

"Aunt said she's planning on making beef broccoli." I answered

"Wait I think I have the perfect one, let me just get it at the back." Sahib went back to the freezer, and got back bringing with him cuts of red meat. "So, what do you think?"

I was looking at intently, "I'll take 2 kilos."

He then started weighing the meat and placing them in a bag. "Here you go!"

I got the bag, " How much?"

"2000 yen." He said

I gave the money "Here, thanks Sahib see you around."

"How long are you gonna stay here?" He asked

"4 days." I answered

"Well come back again when you have time, and say hi for me to your Aunt." He waved goodbye

I nodded and simply waved back

After buying, we finally arrived home.

I opened the door and placed my shoes on the rack getting sleepers.

"You guys can use any of those, I'm sure Aunt prepared those just for you guys." I told the three

"I'm home!" I shouted, suddenly there were three girls who hugged me

"Cagalli!" They all said in unison

We all stumbled down on the floor. "You guys, I hugged them back. I missed you guys so much!" It was my friends back at my old school. Asagi Caldwell, Juri Wu Nien and Mayura Labatt.

After the small reunion we then all went to the living room placing our bags on the side.

"How did you guys know?" I asked

"Well, your Aunt called us three." Asagi said

"When she called we hurriedly went here waiting for you, Cagalli-sama!" Juri followed up

"Those two were so excited, especially Juri." She joked

We were all laughing, the other three must be feeling out of place by now.

"Oh yeah, guys let me introduce you guys to each other, these girls are my former schoolmates and my friends. The blonde is Asagi Caldwell, daughter of the CEO of Caldwell inc."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Asagi." She bowed

"The one with the glasses is Juri Wu Nien, daughter of a mafia boss."

"Hello! Nice to meet ya all!" Juri greeted

"Lastly, the red-head is Mayura Labatt, she is the daughter of Chairman Labatt, one of the councilors in our country's government."

"It is pleasure to meet you all." Mayura greeted them

Kira was thugging my shirt. I went near them "What is it?"

"We didn't know your friends were big shots. Daughters of famous and rich people." Kira whispered

"Of course they would be have you forgotten my former school was an exclusive rich girl academy." I reminded him "But don't worry even if they came from such families, they are nice and they don't brag or something. They are still like us." I reassured them

"Oh yeah, these guys are all my current classmates and friends in the city." I told the other three

"This guy over here the brunette is my twin brother Kira, the pink-haired lady is his girlfriend Lacus Clyne and the guy over here is Athrun Zala, Kira's best friend." I introduced them

"Does everyone from the city look like models and celebrities?!" The three girls said in unison

"What?" Athrun said

"Well, you see Lacus looks like a goddess and model, your brother is so cute, and his best friend is hot!" Juri said and the two nodded

I was laughing, and rolling over the floor, I wiped a tear that formed in my eye "Seriously? I told you guys they don't act all high and mighty even though they come from rich families." I said to Kira

"Did you feel underestimated?" Asagi asked

"No, nothing like that it was really shocking that is all." Lacus said

"Don't worry we're nice and we act like normal people." Mayura reassured them

"We'll be nice to you guys! I'm sure we can all be friends." Juri said to them

"I'm sorry, but yeah you guys seem nice." Kira said with a smile

Aunt Caridad then went to the living room. "You guys have you placed you bags in your rooms?" She asked

The four of us shake our heads

"Cagalli, lead them to their rooms. Oh and Lacus is it okay if you share a room with Cagalli?" Aunt asked

"There's no problem, Mrs. Yamato." She politely said

"That's good, I'm sorry we only have three rooms here you see, Cagalli the two boys will sleep in the guest room. After you guys can go back down, I'm finished cooking anyways." Aunt told me

"Okay. Let's get our bags and go upstairs." I instructed them

After I led them to the rooms and we all placed our bags, we went down stairs. As I went back to the living room to talk again the three, I saw a guy with brunette and curly hair. I ran up to him and hugged him by surprise "Ahmed!"

Athrun, Lacus and especially were shocked judging from their reactions. "I missed you!" I said still hugging him

"Me too, I can't really contact you much so, I'm sorry." He said with a smile

I felt someone grab my shoulder, it was Kira.

"Sis, can you please care to explain to me who is this man you are hugging?" His eyes twitching obviously irritated

"Oh, this is Ahmed my…" before I could continue I was cut off

"I'm her boyfriend, nice to meet you." He confidently said

"BOYFRIEND!" The three said in unison, Kira almost fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Okay end of chapter! Thanks to everyone who look forward to each chapter. Please look forward to all the following chapters and thanks to everyone who follow, favorite and leave reviews to this story. Please continue leaving reviews. Until the next chapter see you guys bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Chapter 6**

**A short flashback **

Cagalli and the gang went to visit her Aunt's house. There they met people who are close friends of Cagalli, and one of them is a guy named Ahmed, who claims to be Cagalli's boyfriend but who really is Ahmed?

…

When Kira finally went back to normal after the almost faint, he went straight to Ahmed and held his collar and was about to pound him to death but I was able to stop him. After calming him down, we all went to the living room and sat down.

"So I guess I need to clear this misunderstanding. Anyways let me re-introduce you guys this is Ahmed he is my neighbor and friend, not my BOYFRIEND." I said with a fake cough

"Yeah sorry to cause a ruckus especially to you, uhm Kira was it?" Ahem said while scratching the back of his head

"I see, you almost gave me heart attack." Kira said with a sigh of relief

"Well he is technically my 'boyfriend." I told them

"WHAT!" Kira shouted

"Wait, I thought you said he isn't?" Athrun asked

"Well, Cagalli did confess to me asking me to be her boyfriend." Ahmed said in a matter-of-fact tone while touching his chin

"Sis you did WHAT?!" Kira once again shouted in shock

"Kira calm down I'm sure Cagalli can explain it more clearly." Lacus calming down Kira

"Well, I didn't actually CONFESS!" I said while glaring at Ahmed, "It's more of like I asked him a favor to be my pretend boyfriend."

"And why is that sis?" Kira asked

"Well mostly for personal reasons, mainly because of my fangirls." I told them

"Fangirls?" Kira, Athrun and Lacus asked in unison

"Yes, fangirls you can ask Juri, Asagi and Mayura." I replied

"Uhm, can we ask what does Cagalli mean by that?" Lacus kindly asked the three girls

"Well, how do I start well in our school Cagalli-sama is our prince." Juri told them

"School prince? Sis you're a prince?" Kira said

"Yep, and my fans are real stalkers, I mean they always follow me wherever I go. It's really troublesome, they keep on sending me love letters and gifts especially during Valentines, my birthday and Christmas." I explained to them

"Not only that in a day Cagalli-sama gets confessions more than once in just a day. Also she receives love letters daily in her locker." Asagi added

"But what's worse is that some extreme fans even follow me at home, call me at the phone, leave messages and keep on giving gifts on the mail." I added with a deep sigh

"I didn't know you've been through such sis." Kira was concerned

"Well, I eventually got used to it so, it's normal now." I reassured him

"Though it's more of a shock you're even more popular than I am here. I don't get confessed daily but sure in a week yes but not everyday. " Athrun chuckled

"Well it just shows I'm more handsome than you Zala." I gloated

"Yeah you are." He said with a smile

"So what are your plans tomorrow Cagalli?" Ahmed asked me

"Well I plan to tour this guys tomorrow around town and Mayura is it okay to visit school with these guys? I plan to have them toured around campus?" I told them

"Hmm…well I think it's okay, as long as you show your old ID." Mayura answered

"Do you want me to tag along? I'm free tomorrow." Ahmed said

"Well if it's okay with you." I said

"Well I'm really looking forward to seeing what your old school looks like." Lacus told me

"I'm sure you guys will like it." I said to them

So after talking and catching up with each other, we ate dinner and talked some more. At around 9:30 the three Juri, Asagi and Mayura went home with Asagi's driver picking them up. Ahmed also followed after them. We then rested to our respected rooms.

"Lacus, are you gonna take a bath first or I'll go ahead." I asked her

"Please do go ahead Cagalli, I still have to fix my clothes and such." She answered

"Okay, I'll just call you after I'm finished."  
Lacus just nodded, so I went outside of the room bringing with me my toiletries, towel and pajamas. It was really a tiring trip and a whole lot of misunderstandings. I'm really looking forward to seeing my former school. I miss my fans though they are annoying and nerve-wrecking.

So I went to open the door to the bathroom. I can hear running water, did someone forget to turn the water off? So I opened to the shower curtain and saw Athrun. I was looking at him, as if I was mesmerized by his toned and built body. It took me seconds before reality struck me

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." I quickly turned around my face blushing so hard

"No it's okay I forgot to turn off the water and also to lock the door." He told me

"Uhm, I-I b-better go out first." I said as I quickly headed towards the door, I then slammed the door shut. Both of my hands at both cheeks, I can feel my face hot. I sat down on the floor. Gosh, I am such an idiot! This is so embarrassing, he might think I'm a pervert, why did you have to stare for seconds! But he was really hot though. Dammit! Curse you Athrun why do you have to be so hot! I really think I'm sick I mean whenever I see him I keep on staring at him, this isn't normal or is it? Urghh stop this Cagalli you are better than this. So I pinched my cheeks, and then slapped them.

I waited for minutes and then Athrun finally finished. He finally went outside. He was only wearing a blue bathrobe, it was a bit opened then exposing some of his chest and a towel draped on his head.

"Uhm you can take a bath now." He told me while drying his hair with a towel

"Oh, yeah." I stood up "About a while ago, I'm so sorry it was an accident. Also I'm NOT A PERVERT!" I apologized bowing my head and rubbing my hands

I can hear someone laughing, it was Athrun "What's so funny?" I said with an arched eyebrow

"Well, I'm just not used to this sort of thing." He told me still laughing

"Why haven't you heard people apologize before?" I glared at him

"Well it's nothing like that it's just the way you do it seems like you did something really bad." He told me

"Well I did, didn't I? I saw you, uhm naked?" I said  
"But it was also my fault for being careless enough to forget to lock the door." He said "Plus it was an accident Cagalli."

"You're right, it's because you're an idiot who forgets to lock his door." I giggled

We both laughed for a while.

"Aren't you going in?" He asked

"Oh yeah." I remembered

"Oh by the way Cagalli." He called me

"Yeah?" I said

"Don't forget to lock the door." He reminded me

"I won't idiot." I said while sticking my tongue out

After taking a bath I immediately went to my room and called out Lacus telling her the water's ready. The whole night I was just chatting with Lacus about random stuff mostly about school and about our trip tomorrow.

….

The next morning, after eating breakfast and changing clothes we finally went outside. Ahmed was waiting for us outside the house.

So we finally started the tour by going to the places I like. We went to the park wherein I showed them the swing and places me and Ahmed used to play in a lot.

"So guys this is the place me and Ahmed played a lot in along with our other friends, but they're busy so they can't come with us. That over there is the place I used to hide in most of the times during hide and seek." I pointed at the big shoe that was over there

"That was also the reason Cagalli was the easiest to find because we already know where she will hide." Ahmed shared

"Shut up!" I elbowed him

We also went to eat ice cream at the shop near the park, it my favorite ice cream shop.

We ate our favorite flavors of ice cream. Me and Athrun both got Mango cheesecake, Ahmed got super chocolate, Kira mocha and Lacus strawberry.

"So do you guys like it?" I asked them

"Thanks for the treat sis, it's delicious just like you said." Kira told me

"You're welcome." I replied

"The taste is quite different but in a good way." Lacus complimented

"Well that's because the ice cream they sell here is homemade not like those in the city. The recipe they have here is a family secret that's been kept for generations. Everything there is real and natural." Ahmed explained

"So that's why. It taste better than those I've ever tasted before, it taste like real strawberries." Lacus said

"Especially this mango cheesecake." Athrun added

"That's because they really use a legit mango cheesecake for the ice cream. They make one first then chops it then adds it on the ice cream." I told him

"That explains it." He said

After eating ice cream, we finally went to visit my old school. Just like Mayura told me I just have to bring my old ID and they let me in. The school hasn't changed in a bit. Judging from Kira's and the rests face expression I can see they are very amazed by the school's look.

"Well you guys are already amazed and yet were only outside the gate." I chuckled

"Aren't you amazed sis?" Kira asked

"Of course at first yes, but now no." I told him

Surely anyone won't believe that it's a school more like a castle, the gate was huge and grand just like a gate of a mansion. From outside it does look like a castle with a fountain on the center of the entrance.

"Well like I said this is to be expected after all this is an exclusive girls' school for the rich daughters of wealthy and powerful families in the country." I once again reminded him

"If this is a girl's school are we forbidden to enter?" Athrun said with an arched eyebrow

"Well that's true but I convinced the guard to let you guys enter just for today, and fortunately he agreed with the permission of the administration. I am anyways kind of influential here." I gloated

"You really are something sis." Kira chuckled

So we continued the tour

I showed them the different places inside the campus I showed them the separate buildings for preschool, kinder, elementary, middle school, high school, and college. I also showed them the dormitories. It was a really big school, because the guys can't enter to rooms inside the dorm I just took the pictures of the room I showed to Lacus.

"Wow, it really looks like a five star hotel like room." Ahmed complimented

"Not only that it's so big like as big as two rooms." Kira added

"They also have personal bathrooms per room which look like those inside hotels." Athrun added

"The cafeteria for the dorm was also very luxurious like those of fancy restaurants." Lacus said

The three agreed "From what I heard from students who use the dorm, whenever they have their meals they are served buffet style." I told them

"WOW~!" The four said unison

"And once again as expected from rick kid schools." Kira joked

I also showed them the mini park where there is a lake inside the school. My favorite spots, the 4 cafeterias and school café, I also showed them the school clinic but I call it school hospital because it was a big building complete of everything and it really looks like a hospital rather than just a clinic.

"The cafeterias here are like five star restaurants, the other one is like a food court. And everything is ordered by waiters and not by falling in line. Is the food expensive here?" Athrun asked

"To be honest yes, my current allowance can probably just buy a sandwich without any drinks." I told them

"That expensive?!" Kira was shocked

I nodded

"But if it's that expensive how do you buy food?" Lacus asked

"I don't buy here, I bring my own, anyways I go home and don't live inside the dorms. But some friends and fans of mine treat to food here and yes everything is so good." I told them

We continued the tour around the campus, I showed the school library which is very classy with six floors, conference rooms, fully air-conditioned, has a coffee shop and has elevators and escalators. The bookstore, that has two floors. The gymnasium, the football field, the school garden, the mini zoo, the basketball court, volleyball court and other sports amenities our school have, the school pool and lastly the school auditorium.

"So, guys for our last stop this is our school's auditorium. As you can see it's big and looks like the famous opera house. Let's go inside." I lead them inside

Wait why is it dark I thought the janitor was here? So I turned on the lights and _boom_

"Surprise!" A bunch of girls shouted

"You guys!" I was on the verge of tears

"Welcome back, Cagalli-sama!" The girls said in chorus

"You guys shouldn't have." I told them

"Well we wanted to surprise you plus your fangirls kept on whining about when you'll come back." Mayura told me

"We were informed that prince Cagalli will come to visit so the whole fan club decided to surprise you." A girl with pigtail told me

"Thanks." I said with a smile

Suddenly a burst of fangirl screams was heard

"Prince Cagalli's smile always hits the bull's eye." A girl said

They gave me a bouquet of roses and a cake. Confetti was scattered all over the floor.

"I didn't knew you had this much amount of fans, Prince Cagalli." Athrun said in a mocking tone

"Shut it Zala! Not as if you don't have one." I retorted back

"Stop it Athrun, but sis can't believe you're a prince here while at home you're a princess." Kira also joked

"Can you idiots shut it!" I said already pissed

"You boys better behave, it's not proper to tease a girl!" Lacus scolded

"Thanks Lacus." I said

After taking pictures and enjoying the small party we finally went home.

…

When we reached home Ahmed said he'll go home and I'll just text him what is our plans for tomorrow.

We ate dinner that Auntie cooked for us, it was chicken curry.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Aunt Caridad asked

"Well, Aunt sis toured us around the city and to her old school. Her school was huge and fancy!" Kira told her

"We also met some of her former classmates." Lacus added

"She also treated us some ice cream in the near park." Athrun shared

"Did you guys enjoy it?" She asked again

The three simply nodded

"So what are you planning for tomorrow Cagalli?" Aunt asked me

"Well I'm thinking of bringing them to the mountains and rivers to swim. You guys will enjoy it there its really fresh and relaxing." I told them

…

I called Ahmed again and said we will go hiking today and swimming in the river.

So we went to ride the bus to go to the mountains and from there we started hiking.

"You guys be careful, it's very steep and rocky here. So Kira make sure of to be near Lacus all the time cause she might slip." I reminded Kira

"So from here it will take 1 hour and 30 minutes to get to the river. Don't you guys worry the hardship will be worth it once we reach the river." Ahmed told them

"Well it's good to be near nature once in a while." Kira said

Lacus nodded

So we started the long hike to the river. It was really hard but because it's not my first time I got used to it but it doesn't look the same with Lacus.

"Are you okay Lacus? Can you still keep up?" I asked her

"It's okay, I can still continue." She reassured me

I smiled and continued the walk up.

Kira was walking beside Lacus while holding their hands, Athrun was behind them. Ahmed was leading us, and I'm following him cause he knows the trail better than I do.

It was already an hour but were still walking and hiking.

"Don't worry were almost near the river in just about thirty minutes we'll arrive there soon." Ahmed informed us

"Let's go guys!" I encouraged them

"Wait!" Athrun shouted

I turned around and saw him holding Lacus' wrist

_Pang_

I was holding my chest, it was hurting again.

"Is there anything wrong Cagalli?" Ahmed asked me

"Huh? Oh no everything's fine." I reassured him

"Is there a problem Athrun?" Lacus asked

"Lacus seat down over there for a while." He commanded her while pointing on the big rock

"There's no need Athrun." Lacus told him

"Don't say that, you are starting to have an asthma attack aren't you?" He said in a demanding voice

"Everything's fine." She kept on saying

"It's not, don't be stubborn Lacus. It's your health were talking about." He replied back

"I give up, okay I'll sit down and rest for awhile but is it okay Cagalli?" She asked

"Oh sure, I'm sorry I didn't know you have asthma. We can rest for awhile, anyways it's still early. Do you have meds to take?" I asked her back

She just nodded, while sitting on the rock. Athrun then got the meds she needed and handed her some water.

"You know me too well Athrun." Lacus said

"Of course I would." Athrun said while ruffling Lacus hair

"Is there anything more you need Lacus?" Kira asked

"Hmm, just stay beside me and I'll be alright." Lacus reassured Kira

"Then you can use shoulder as a pillow, so you can rest." Kira suggested

"Then don't mind if I do." Lacus then placed her head on Kira's shoulder

Watching the scene between Athrun and Lacus hurts so much why? This really isn't normal

"Cagalli are you sure you're okay?" Ahmed asked with concerned eyes

"Yeah I said I'm okay dude! I just need a breather I'm sweaty. How about I go ahead?" I told him

"But do you know the rest from here?" Ahmed said with an arched eyebrow

"Yeah of course I do. Don't worry just tell the others I went up ahead." I said and so started walking up. Wait, is this the right path.

I kept on walking and walking for 1 hour or so and still no sign of a river.

_Thunder_

Crap I think it's gonna rain. I better hurry, the sky looks dark. However, I wasn't lucky there were no sign of river or anything. I was still walking when heavy rain started pouring. I don't even have an umbrella. The road the was already slippery got even slipperier. I better be careful or else I'll slip and fall. It was hard seeing because of the rain. So as much as possible I was holding on tree branches for safety. I can't see, I better hold onto this branch.

As I was holding onto it because of heavy winds the branch broke. And I was walking but I accidentally slipped. I kept on sliding downward and can see the end of the cliff. I closed my eyes it might be the end. Someone save me!

"HELP!" I kept on shouting

Thankfully I was able to hold on the edge but in just a matter of minutes it will be the death of me.

"Help!" I kept on shouting. It's no use it's the end. So I closed my eyes as my fingers slowly one by one letting go of the grip on the edge. The last one, when finally someone grabbed my arms, I can't see the person it must be God or something. I wasn't able to see him as I suddenly fainted.

**A/N: So end of chapter! I hope you guys like it and please do leave reviews to say what you guys think. Please do follow and favorite if you guys like it. By the way something random you guys might not care but I was writing this today May 25 up until 2 AM in the morning of my birthday! So yeas May 25 is my birthday and as my blowout I updated even though I have classes now, plus I just had a new haircut and new hair color. Just wanted to share! So see you guys in the next chapter.** **Bye!**


End file.
